A King in the Making
by Carrots123
Summary: His childhood with the Dursley's had a more profound effect on Harry than anyone could imagine. A quick, desperate plea for freedom brought him to the Witch Queen herself, Morgana le Fay. She raised him, taught him everything he knew about magic. But she also raised him to be a King. HarryxMorganaxHarem. Eventual Godlike Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 1: A Master.**

It was dark. Everywhere he looked there was only darkness. No light, just a a dark void that seemed to suck out all feeling of happiness and hope. However, he did not fear the dark. He loved it. For the darkness had given him comfort where his own family did not. The only comfort they gave him was the understanding of pain and the meaning of loneliness.

Despite only being nine years old, the boy, Harry James Potter understood pain. His family having beaten him again and again for the most minuscule of things. Sometimes, for no reason at all. His own family gave him no reason to believe that he was loved. To them he was nothing more than a slave.

Despite the pain it caused him, Harry curled up into a ball as if to protect him from a threat no one could see. But to Harry, there was a threat coming. Despite there being no clock and no sign of light anywhere, Harry knew that the night was coming to an end and with it, came the start of the day. A day that would be like any other, filled with pain and suffering.

 _'Why am I so weak?'_ He thought bitterly, hating his own inability to protect himself. _'Why can't I be strong? The strong get to do whatever they want.'_ If he was strong, Harry would no longer have to suffer, instead he would make his family suffer. _'I wish I could leave. I don't want to be here anymore.'_ Unlike his earlier thoughts, these were that of a broken child, desperate for meaning and a life of love. A life where he no longer had to suffer.

"I just want to leave." He whispered, his voice pleading to anyone who listen. Yet he knew no one would listen to the pleas of a weak and broken child. "I just want to leave." He whispered once more and just as he opened his mouth to say it once more, a mantra he repeated to himself every morning, there was the sound of footsteps overhead. The floorboards ahead creaking under the weight of someone walking down the stairs, dust falling from the ceiling.

He further curled up into a ball in hopes that they wouldn't come for him. However he knew that was futile. His relatives would be nothing without their slave.

His ears listened out tentatively as the footsteps – by the heavy sound of them it was his uncle - began walking along the corridor towards his cupboard under the stairs. "I just want to leave. I just want to leave. I just want to leave." Then something rushed through his body before pain engulfed his being in a way he had never felt before. It felt like his entire body was being pushed through a small tube.

He barely registered that he was no longer in the cupboard under the stairs and was in fact what looked to be a large stone chamber before darkness encroached his vision. "Well now." A sweet melodic voice said, the voice filled with intrigue. "What do we have here?" That was all he heard before unconsciousness claimed him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana "Morgan" le Fay, a half-Faerie and immortal Sorceress and student of Merlin had seen many things in her long lifetime. She had accomplished much and had failed even more. Like many of those who studied the Mystic Arts, she had learned from her mistakes and had grown stronger as a result. Yet, always wary that failure could result in death and making plans for such an event.

One thing she had learned was patience and to always be cautious. Utilising her great skills in time travel, she had just barely managed been sealed away by her old master, Merlin. A man that while she respected and feared for his great power, she also hated him with every fibre of her being.

After having escaped from Merlin, she had come to the future and despite having many plans for the past, found herself enjoying the new delicacies that the future had to offer. One of the many things she had gained through the use of her magic had been a mansion and numerous undead servants.

Morgana had soon settled into a routine however, today that routine had changed. The morning passed by as usual and as she had settled down in her magical chamber the most unusual thing had happened.

A human boy with the largest amount of magic she had sensed in a boy his age had magically appeared in the centre of chamber. There had been no ritual, no summoning done by her. One minute the chamber had been empty and the next a child had appeared.

He was small and frail. Covered in dried blood and bruises, messy black hair and horrid round glasses far too big for his head that also dampened the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes she had ever seen. Though his eyes were fascinating as she could see the power that hid behind them before they closed due to unconsciousness – an obvious side effect from breaking through her Anti-Teleportation Wards – they weren't the most satisfying thing about him. No, that belonged to the scar on his forehead, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that contained a great deal of Dark Magic.

Stepping forward, Morgana picked up the small child, taking note of how he was almost weightless. "So much potential, in such a child." She muttered, barely able to grasp just how much potential the boy had for the Mystic Arts. His magical core shone like a beacon, ambient magic wafting off him in waves.

She herself had been hailed as a prodigy by her former master turned enemy and yet, from what she was sensing the boy had the ability to surpass both of them.

Slowly, a smile formed, a smile that showed her sinister thoughts. "Oh yes." She purred at the the young boy in her arms. "You will surpass us all and help me achieve my goals, little one." But first, a few things needed to be done.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The first thing Harry noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was no longer in the cupboard under the stairs or in the chamber he miraculously appeared in. Next he noticed he was in a large, four poster bed that had more than enough room for two fully grown adults, which was inside an incredibly large room that was equal to his relatives kitchen/dining room.

Reluctantly, he pulled back the sheets of his bed and stepped onto the comfortable carpet, taking a few moments to flex his toes in wonder at how soft it felt beneath his feet.

"I see you are awake, young master." Reacting quickly, Harry leaped back and rolled over the bed so that there was an object between him and the voice. "Excellent reflexes, young master! But there is no need to fear me, I will do you no harm."

"Where are you?" Harry asked meekly, his eyes looking around wildly for the owner of the voice.

"Down here." His eyes subconsciously moved down and looked at the ground at his feet. They widened in shock when he took in the demonic looking creature at his feet. It was small, barely reaching up to his knees and was thin, thinner than him with dark green skin, wide, black beady eyes, a pair of small wings and a tail. "Good afternoon, young master."

Harry took a few moments to recover before smiling weakly at the creature. "Erm, hello." The creature smiled in return, revealing razor sharp teeth, which only put Harry more on edge.

"Your clothes have already been set out for you over there." The creature indicated towards a small bench at the foot of the bed where clothes were laid out. "I shall wait outside while you change then I shall take you to meet mistress le Fay." Before Harry could say anything, the creature had already left, leaving Harry alone.

 _'What the hell is going? Where am I? And what was that thing?'_ Harry questioned internally as he slowly got changed into his clothes, a simple white shirt and a black pants. They were comfortable, yet formal at the same time.

Despite his cautiousness and paranoia cultivated over nine years of abuse and neglect, Harry had always been curious, always wanting to know more as he followed the belief that knowledge was power. His aunt and uncle had sent him to school as to not raise questions they didn't want to answer and he had used that to learn everything he could. This strange creature reminded him of an Imp from the fantasy novels he had read and with it, came a large amount of questions that he needed answering.

As a result, he ignored the part of him that screamed for him to escape out the window and instead, opened the door to see the Imp floating in the air, it's wings flapping steadily.

"Are you ready, young master?" Harry nodded his head and then followed the creature down the corridor.

Minutes passed by in silence as they walked down the stairs before the Imp pushed open a door leading to a large and open dining room. Windows decorated one side revealing the large green fields outside. In the centre of the room was a long, wooden table decorated with candle stands, a chandelier dangling from the ceiling and a beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair at the far end of the table. A selection of food surrounding her.

"Mistress le Fay, I have brought young master Potter as you asked." The Imp called out to the woman who looked up revealing her noble and angelic features, but the most striking were her green eyes that while not as bright as his, still stood out.

"Thank you, Zral. You may leave." She dismissed the Imp who left with a bow of its head leaving Harry and the woman in the room. "Come little one, sit down and eat." Still curious, Harry hesitantly sat down in the seat to her right and just as soon as he had, a plate filled with food floated down in front of him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Still watching her, Harry slowly raised his fork to his mouth and with one last suspicious look to the woman, he placed the piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed on it. Thankfully, it wasn't poisoned and it made his frame relax slightly.

After finishing off her last bite and he had done the same, Morgana placed down the newspaper she had been reading and stared into the eyes of the boy, though she was annoyed that the beauty of them was destroyed by the glasses he wore. Something she would quickly rectify with a ritual or two. "I'm sure you must have questions, little one. Now you may ask them."

Harry remained quiet and Morgana was pleased to note that while suspicious, he didn't allow that to stop him from quenching his thirst for knowledge. A thirst she would be more than willing to quench. "Who are you and what was that creature?"

"Is that all you wish to know, or are you simply asking questions in order of relevance?" Harry's eyes narrowed and Morgana felt the boys magic slam against her mental shields like a hammer hitting a wall. The magic itself was aimed to get her to talk and she had to resist the urge to smile at the boys bout of accidental magic.

'For him to instinctively use magic that attacks the mind, he has so much raw, untapped potential.' She thought. "Very well." Morgana sighed in faux disappointment. "My name, is Morgana le Fay. I'm a half-Faerie and once a student of Merlin himself." Harry's eyes widened in shock, recognising her from the many books about King Arthur, but instead of fear there was only understanding. "That thing was an Imp, Zral is his name and he is a Demon I summoned to serve me."

"You said your name was Morgana le Fay and that you are a student of Merlin, that means you use magic and you should also be dead." It was not a question, but a statement.

Morgana wagged her finger from side to side in disappointment. "Little one, you should not be so narrow minded. Yes, I use magic and with it, everything you once knew is both correct and incorrect. Do not let previous knowledge cloud your judgement. Always bare an open mind and be prepared for all outcomes, no matter what they maybe, for even in failure there is success."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded his head. "What do you want with me?" While it may have seemed to any ordinary individual that Harry had ignored what she had said, that was not the case.

Morgana smiled and cupped Harry's cheek, taking note of how malnourished he was. "You, little one." The nail on her index finger trailed down his cheek, cutting into the skin drawing blood, though Harry did not flinch away. "Have so much potential, it was like you were made for the Mystic Arts and I want you, to help me achieve my goals. I will teach you everything I know, make you the strongest Wizard in the world and everyone will know and fear the name, Harry James Potter." She smiled viscously, her face mirroring that of the Demons she summons. "What do you say, little one? Do you want to be strong, or weak?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, not in suspicion but in anger. "Strong." He replied firmly, insulted that she even believed he would continue to be weak.

"Perfect."

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 2: Gringotts.**

 **All questions you have that won't ruin the story major parts of the story will be answered at the end of this chapter.**

 _Previously on A King in the Making:_

 _Morgana smiled and cupped Harry's cheek, taking note of how malnourished he was. "You, little one." The nail on her index finger trailed down his cheek, cutting into the skin drawing blood, though Harry did not flinch away. "Have so much potential, it was like you were made for the Mystic Arts and I want you, to help me achieve my goals. I will teach you everything I know, make you the strongest Wizard in the world and everyone will know and fear the name, Harry James Potter." She smiled viscously, her face mirroring that of the Demons she summons. "What do you say, little one? Do you want to be strong, or weak?"_

 _Harry's eyes narrowed, not in suspicion but in anger. "Strong." He replied firmly, insulted that she even believed he would continue to be weak._

 _"Perfect."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana smiled proudly as she watched her apprentice funnel his magic into the three bodies at her feet. The bodies where that of two men and a woman, that she knew had tried to steal from her on one of her many excursions out into the city nearby. Being the vengeful spirit he was, Harry had hunted them down and killed them, her imp familiar, Zral had followed after Harry.

It was very amusing to her when Harry thought that his little excursion had gone Unknown to her. But she would admit to being very impressed by the ease in which he dispatched of the three individuals.

Despite it being only two years, Harry had quickly recovered from his suffering at the hands of his relatives with a few rituals. No longer malnourished, Harry had filled out into a healthy weight and was of average height for a ten year old child. Gone was the pale, clammy skin, replaced with a healthy glow that accentuated his high cheekbones and emerald eyes that were no longer hidden behind glasses. Even his hair that had once been an untameable mess, was now slightly less messy but in a fashionable style.

While this itself was great progression from the battered and frail child he had once been, his progression in magic was even more so.

Morgana had learned through a few hours of research that the way Sorcerer's used magic was entirely different to the way wizards used magic. Sorcerer's had large magical cores that were incredibly wild, typically making their magic more volatile and powerful, this made it impossible for them to use wands to control their magic. However, the downside was that Sorcerer's wasted more magic on simple spells and therefore had an over reliance on using the magic from other such as, Gods and other Inter-dimensional beings to perform their higher-level spells.

Wizards on the other hand had smaller cores making their spells weaker, but they had the upside of being able to use wands to better control their magic. However, children first went through bouts of accidental magic before gaining wands at the age of eleven as to allow their cores to grow.

It was very rare for a Sorcerer to already have a magical core before learning the Mystic Arts and most gained it through constant training. There were a few however, that already had Magical cores due to them being Wizards/Witches before. Usually those types of Sorcerer's those that had training from a Wizarding background were far more powerful than an ordinary person becoming a Sorcerer. Though there were exceptions like the current a Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange.

Using this knowledge, Morgana had set out to teach Harry to control his bouts of accidental magic with simple things like pushing, pulling, levitating and floating objects. These exercises were very basic and allowed Harry to gain greater control and expand the size of his magical core.

Instead of taking the two to three months she had expected, it had onto taken Harry two weeks to bring his core and his control over magic to an acceptable level. From there she had begun teaching Harry on how to project his magic outwards in bolts of pure magic and just like she had expected, he grasped it easily, capable of producing small arrows of magic in his first session.

By the end of the first year, Harry was capable of destroying medium sized boulders with his bolts of pure magic and had summoned his own Imp named Daix and a Darkhound. He was also capable of changing his hair colour and facial structure and had a limited grasp of transmutation, able to turn stone into a sword or any other type of weapon.

During his second year of training under Morgana. Harry had gained a further grasp of the magics he had learned, studying in greater detail from the numerous tomes and further expanding his ability to manipulate magic into shields. Though the main thing he had learned through this time was how to use Illusions. A very abstract art that if used properly could be devastating and while magic came easily to him. Illusions had been the most difficult art he had tried to learn.

However, his natural aptitude for magic had shown itself when he had already learned the basics of Illusion magic.

Forcing his magic into the bodies, Harry breathed in deeply, his mind recalling all information on Necromancy magic he had read and willing his magic to reanimate the corpses exactly as the instructions had told him too. Morgana had held back on teaching him her signature magic. Yet Harry had wanted to prove himself to her.

It was no secret to him that in the space of two years that he desired her approval more than anything. He craved it like a drug, wanted her to view him as worthy of her tutelage. And so when he had learned that these three people and tried to steal from her, he had rid the world of them.

And so, in secret he had snuck into the library and read ancient scripture, book, scroll and time she had gathered on Necromancy magic and spent countless sleepless nights memorising everything he could.

If he accomplished this, then he would have proved himself as worthy of her tutelage, worthy of her attention, worthy of her.

Morgana smiled victoriously as she watched the telltale signs of the Necromancy magic working. The corpses twitching and writhing before they jerked upwards, their eyes empty and lifeless.

Harry released his breath as he heard Morgana clapping and turned to face her, his face calm and confident. "Well done, little one." She rose to her feet and walked towards him.

"Well done indeed." Reaching out, she traced his cheek with one, long nail before studying the newly reanimated corpses.

"Thank you, Lady Morgana." Harry intoned, not allowing the happiness he felt at her touch to show on his face.

The master and apprentice duo waked out of the chamber, with Morgana slightly ahead. _'He truly is a prodigy in the Mystic Arts, it took me more than a year to learn to reanimate even a single corpse and I was twice his age.'_ She thought while looking down at boy walking slightly behind her. _'Not even Merlin or Doom had this much pure talent for magic.'_

She studied Harry more, pleased with the confidence and power he exuded just by walking. A King in all but title.

 _'A King in need of a Queen and I, a Queen in need of a King.'_ The thought had come to her on more than one occasion. She had been known as the Witch Queen le Fay during the Arthurian era and had taken many lovers throughout the many years she had been alive, all in the hopes of finding a King. Victor von Doom, King of Latveria had proven himself to be the most worthy candidate for such a position, but to him she had being nothing more than a means to an end.

"Mistress le Fay, young master." Zral greeted as he slowly flew through the air towards him, an envelope clutched in its left paw. "This came for you just after you left, young master." Harry said nothing as he took the letter.

Sitting down at the table in the dining room, Harry looked at the back of the letter and noticed the odd wax imprint used to keep it closed. "What does it say?" Morgana asked firmly, indicating that she was actually demanding.

Whether he had heard her or not, Harry gave no outward reaction and simply opened the letter. Tossing the envelope to one side, Harry fully opened the letter inside and read through its contents.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

 _Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary book and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

"It says I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry replied blandly to Morgana's inquiring look. "Did you know anything about this?"

Taking a small sip of her wine, Morgana placed it down and indicated for Harry to hand her the letter. Doing as she asked, Harry extended the letter allowing her to take it in delicate fingers that contained large amounts of power.

After quickly reading through the letter, Morgana placed it down on the table. "I have heard rumours of a magical school in Britain and numerous more appearing throughout world, though I did not know where or what it is." Her green eyes looked at the second part of the letter opt hat he held in his hand. "And that one?"

"A list of equipment I will require for my school year." Once more he handed the letter out for her to read.

 **First year students will require:**

Uniform

\- Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

\- One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

\- One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide of similar)

\- One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

\- Please note that all student's clothes should carry a name-tag at all times.

Books

\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

\- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

\- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

\- 1 Wand

\- 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

\- 1 set of glass or crystal phials

\- 1 telescope

\- 1 set of brass scales

\- Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"How quaint." Morgana drawled in a dry tone, Harry stifled his own smile of amusement at how childish the list seemed. A stereotypical view of what witches and wizards should be like. None the less, Harry found himself excited. Magic and all its intricate branches had excited him. Learning magic had always excited him, motivated him and now he had a chance to gain even more knowledge on the Mystic Arts.

Morgana watched him closely, her green eyes locked onto his own that stared at the Hogwarts acceptance letter. She could see the fire in his eyes. A fire that only appeared when he had the chance to study something that caught his interest.

She learned very quickly that Harry was a true prodigy in all facets of the word. The only problem, was that it took a lot to get Harry motivated to use said prodigious skills. Magic was one of the few things in life that truly interested Harry, he desired to know and learn everything about it. The fire in his eyes always appeared when given the chance to indulge in his desire to learn magic.

"From what I remember of my dealings in the past, the Wizarding World created numerous purely magical places, one called Diagon Alley."

"Dealings? What dealings would you have with inferior rabble such as these wizards and witches?" Harry knew all too well that while Morgana didn't hate weak wizards and witches, according to her they were not worth her time or effort.

"They had a few interesting shops containing ancient magical artefacts, but the main reason was because of Gringotts." She replied. "A bank run by Goblins. A warrior race of Goblins, extremely prideful and very dangerous, you'd be wary in crossing them." Harry slowly nodded his head, showing he understood.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked before finishing off the steak on his plate.

"We will leave tomorrow." She too finished off her steak and leaned back into her chair, siping delicately on her wine. "Your practical training in my magic shall be put on hold while at Hogwarts, little one. Though I expect you to continue improving the skills I have already taught you."

"Of course, my lady." Harry bowed his head in subservience.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Entering through a back street, Morgana and Harry soon found themselves in the vast and magical main shopping/housing district of Magical London known as Diagon Alley. They spared a glance down to their left and saw numerous families, most dressed in normal, everyday clothes with a few dressed in fancy and well-tailored robes that showcased their wealth.

It was obvious by the way those dressed in fancy robes looked down on those in normal clothes that they shared a disdain for them that was borderline hatred. In fact, the way they viewed those dressed in a normal outfit was the way someone viewed a wild animal.

Harry looked down at his own clothes and took in the black slacks, dress shoes, white shirt and dark grey trench coat. Then they panned over to Morgana who was dressed in her own black slacks, high heels, short-sleeved white shirt and black jacket. It showed that he did come from a slightly wealthy background, but at the same time, there were a few individuals wearing expensive clothing that were still looked down upon by those in robes.

"Purebloods." Morgana spoke with a hint of disdain lacing her voice. Harry followed her line of sight towards a group of three individuals dressed in silk robes. They all had pale, porcelain skin, with the two males having pale blonde hair and the women having black hair with white highlights. "Wizards and witches that practise incest to keep their 'bloodline' pure at the cost of their sanity. Most individuals like them believe the achievements of their ancestors are their own and never seek to accomplish their own goals."

Harry himself took a closer look at them and found himself agreeing with her. The youngest, a boy no older than him strutted around like he owned the place and looked down on those dressed differently to him and yet, it was doubtful he had accomplished anything of note.

"They do however, have vast amounts of wealth and knowledge. I'd suggest allying yourself with them, but make sure to put them in their place. Their pride is a dangerous thing, break it and you break them, little one. Break their pride and then offer them a way to gain more power and they will serve you loyally."

Harry spent a few moments more staring at the blonde boy in confusion of why he would need them before voicing such thoughts. "Why would I need their loyalty. Would it not be better to simply kill them and then take what is theirs for myself?"

Morgana laughed, the sound drawing the attention of a few men who stared at her in lust they walked by. The emerald eyed wizard understood why, his master was a beautiful woman, one of the most beautiful women in the world and yet he hated the way they looked at her.

"Oh little one, you do amuse me so." She said, her voice light with laughter, though she soon became serious as she turned to face him. "You are a King in the making. But a King is not a King without nobles in his court, without a kingdom to rule over."

Harry slowly nodded in understanding although he was still confused on why she considered him to be King. However, he was broken from his thoughts when they reached a large marble building.

Entering the building, he passed by a pair of Goblins in a uniform of gold and scarlet. They walked down a corridor where wizards and witches talked animatedly before they came to a set of silver door with the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

 _'A warning?'_ Harry thought curiously before analysing the words once more as they passed through into the main hall of the Gringotts bank. _'No, a challenge.'_

Morgana and Harry quickly walked past everyone although Harry lagged behind Morgana slightly as he did not know where he was going. Quickly, they came to a stop at the main counter at the far end of the hall.

"Name?" The Goblin intoned monotonously as it continued to scribble away at a piece of parchment.

A quick pulse of magic spread outwards stopping any unwanted eavesdroppers from hearing what she had to say, yet it alerted the many Goblins around the room. "Morgana le Fay and I am with Harry Potter." Almost instantly the Goblins head snapped up as the Goblin guards it his side tensed up in shock, preparation and fear.

"Lady Morgana." Harry noticed that while the Goblin hid it well, the creature was on edge. His hand twitching as if resisting the urge to grab something hidden away from sight. "What an honour it is to have you come back to Gringotts after so long."

"Yes, yes. I would like to speak to my account manager."

"Of course." The Goblin replied quickly. "Griphook, escort Lady Morgana and Mister Potter to Ulgrat." One of the unarmed Goblins stepped forward and with a bow to the lead Goblin and then to Morgana and Harry he led them down the corridor, passing numerous doors that belonged to the account managers for Wizarding families.

The group of three came to a stop at the door with a golden plaque with the words Ulgrat, le Fay account manager inscribed upon it. Griphook pushed the door open and bowed as Morgana and Harry entered into the room.

"Ah, Lady Morgana." An aged voice greeted and gave a genuine smile that she usually reserved for him. His emerald eyes panned over the room before locking onto that of an elderly Goblin. The creatures skin was wrinkled and it had numerous deep and jagged scars littering its face as a sign that it had lived through many battles. "Welcome back to Gringotts."

"Ulgrat, I'm surprised you are still alive." The Goblin laughed, a harsh and violent sound that would have caused any normal person to shy away in fear.

"I am not surprised that you are, Lady Morgana. As young and as powerful as ever, eternal youth suits you. Alas, not all of us have the secret to immortality." Ulgrat responded in kind as Morgana and Harry moved across the room and took a seat in front of his desk. It was this movement that made Harry's presence known to the elderly Goblin. "And it seems you still have a habit of keeping such interesting company."

"Well, I have a habit for collecting rare things." Morgana's eyes locked onto Harry's. "And Harry here, is the rarest of them all." Ulgrat said nothing, but his eyes stared deeply into Harry's, judging him and minutes pass by and while not outwardly showing it, Harry felt his nerves increase.

Then Ulgrat smiled, that made Harry realise why Morgana was respectful and almost friendly with the Goblin. The smile displayed a vicious cunning equal to that of her own. "That he is. That he is indeed."

 **UnsanMushoe: Yes, this is a dark Harry, though you will notice that Harry is already grey, but his progression to being fully dark will take time. Though he will be almost friendly with his allies and those in his harem, though not fully light. As for bashing, it all depends on how the story porgresses and the way I present certain characters.**

 **daithi4377: Morgana came from a time where queens were nothing without a King and while she is not willing to completely give up her freedom and power to the King, she will still need one to make her role as a Queen true. In her opinion anyway.**

 **Svenion: Magic. But seriously Morgana is the type of individual that would be curious about someone who managed to break through her wards, let alone a malnourished child and therefore she did some research on him, perhaps a little mind reading.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A King in the Making.**

 **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.**

 _Previously on A King in the Making:_

 _"I am not surprised that you are, Lady Morgana. As young and as powerful as ever, eternal youth suits you. Alas, not all of us have the secret to immortality." Ulgrat responded in kind as Morgana and Harry moved across the room and took a seat in front of his desk. It was this movement that made Harry's presence known to the elderly Goblin. "And it seems you still have a habit of keeping such interesting company."_

 _"Well, I have a habit for collecting rare things." Morgana's eyes locked onto Harry's. "And Harry here, is the rarest of them all." Ulgrat said nothing, but his eyes stared deeply into Harry's, judging him and minutes passed by and while not outwardly showing it, Harry felt his nerves increase._

 _Then Ulgrat smiled, that made Harry realise why Morgana was respectful and almost friendly with the Goblin. The smile displayed a vicious cunning equal to that of her own. "That he is. That he is indeed."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana smirked as she watched Ulgrat take an immediate interest in her young protégé. It was understandable, Harry held the spirit of a King and Ulgrat who had once been a Goblin King himself before been overthrown knew what to look for.

Under the almost maniacal gaze of the Goblin, Morgana watched as her apprentice began to grow tense. _'A King he may become, but he has a long way to go before he is ready.'_ Morgana said mentally, while drumming her fingers against the wooden desk. "I have need of you Ulgrat."

Ulgrat bowed his head in a sign of understanding, taking his eyes off Harry, something that made Harry extremely grateful. "And I shall endeavour to see your desires fulfilled."

"First, I want a report of my vaults activity since my last visit in 1864." Morgana said and gained another incline of his head. "Second, I want Harry to have a Bloodline Test. After that I want Harry to be taken to my vault to collect some money while we have a talk."

"And I shall complete those instantly." He placed one hand over a Rune on his desk that glowed a light blue. "Bring me the le Fay reports from 1864 up until current day." Then he removed his hand, cutting off the connection to the communication Rune and whoever was on the other side.

After doing so, the two magic practitioners watched as he pulled out a piece of paper from a draw in his desk. While on the outside it looked an ordinary piece of paper, to those capable of sensing magic it was so much more, the paper was coated in magic. Even Harry who's skill in sensing magic was nowhere near as good as Morgana's could tell that there was more to the paper than meets the eye.

"Mr Potter, could you please cut your finger and allow some blood to drop on the paper." In Ulgrat's free hand was a small knife. Taking both the paper and the knife, Harry placed the sheet on the table and cut his thumb with the knife. Not even a sound of pain escaped his lips as he allowed blood to slowly drip onto the paper. "That will be enough."

Licking the remaining blood from his thumb, Harry allowed his magic to begin healing his body again. It was only a minor healing factor, but it would heal small cuts instantly, unless of course they were cursed where it would take a few minutes to get rid of the a Dark Magic in the cursed scar.

While this was happening, Morgana moved the paper to get a better look.

 _ **Name:**_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _ **Immediate Family:**_

 _James Charlus Potter (Father)._

 _Lily J. Potter née Evans (Mother)._

 _Charlus Abraham Potter (Grandfather)._

 _Dorea Cygnus Potter née Black (Grandmother)._

 _ **Lordships:**_

 _N/A._

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell._

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw._

"A very impressive lineage, little one." Morgana stated as she reread his heirships.

Ulgrat read the information on the paper and nodded in agreement. "Indeed." He then looked towards Harry who was still trying to come to grasps with what he was reading. "Mr Potter, while you may claim the title as heir for those four families, you cannot gain your title as a Lord or access to those vaults until you turn seventeen."

"I see." Harry responded. "Is there no way to gain access to my vaults before then?"

"Ulgrat smirked as did Morgana. "No, I'm afraid the Minister for Magic and those previous to him have made sure to keep the inheritance out of anyone younger than seventeen on the account of believing them unworthy, but to also try and convince young and impressionable orphans to sign over their inheritance."

Harry said nothing just like Morgana, both agreeing that it was a smart plan. Orphans while tricky to deal with, can also be incredibly impressionable and if led to believe that something is in their best interest when it is actually not, could be convinced to do something they might regret later on in life.

"Now Mr Potter, if you would step outside and ask Griphook, who should still be waiting outside to take you to your Trust Vault." Harry rose to his feet and just as he was about to walk out, he stopped.

"Does anyone else have access to my vaults other than me?" Ulgrat looked hesitant, as if unsure.

"I do not know. I shall check and send it to you by owl, along with your reports." He nodded towards Morgana at the end who inclined her head as a sign of understanding.

"I shall meet you outside Gringotts when I am done." Morgana said to Harry who gave an affirmative sound. Once the door was closed, Morgana's eyes locked onto Ulgrat's. "Shall we get down to proper business then?"

"Indeed." Ulgrat clasped his fingers together in front of his face. "What is the real reason you have taken in Mr Potter? I have known you for many years and have seen you jump from past to future many times and yet, not once have you displayed as much interest in anything or anyone as much as you do in the boy."

"Ulgrat, I have been known throughout history as the Witch Queen le Fay and yet, I am Queen without a King." Ulgrat's eyes partially widened, though they quickly returned to normal with his masterful control over his emotions.

"And he is the person you have chosen?" Morgana nodded. "An interesting choice, yet not an unwarranted one. Mr Potter is truly powerful and from what I can see he will only grow more so with time."

Morgana hummed in agreement. "Harry is a Prince that does not have the independence needed to become a King. Hogwarts will provide him with a chance to grow on his own and become the King he was born to be." Ulgrat said nothing, simply continuing to study her.

The Goblin unclasped his hands and leaned back into his chair. "And where do we Goblins stand in your future vision of the world." Morgana opened her mouth to speak, her eyes alight with mischief. "No need to lie, I know that you are not content with what you already have. You always desire more and if Mr Potter has ambitions like you, then neither will he. So I ask, where do we Goblins stand."

Morgana was the one to lean back into her chair this time, a seriousness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "That depends on who leads them."

Ulgrat gave a bitter smile in response. "We both know that I lost my throne a century ago at the hands of the new King Ripclaw." The venom in Ulgrat's voice would have made even the most battle hardened individual cringe a way in fear. "It's only because of your intervention that I yet live. Now I am old, not the fighter I once was."

"No, but you are smarter, more cunning and there is more than one way to return that which you have lost." Ulgrat's eyes raised in questioning. "I have a lot of respect for your race, but I hold even more respect for you. I would…be willing to return you back to your youth and allow you to get your revenge against the usurper and help you carve your own Goblin kingdom, in return for your assistance in any conquest just as we shall do the same. Though you are to not ally yourself with our enemies just like we will not do the same."

"That is a generous offer." Ulgrat responded quietly, taking a few moments to ponder over the offer presented to him.

Morgana smirked dangerously, already knowing that while the former Goblin King had made up his mind, but was simply stalling. "King Ulgrat the Eternal. It has a nice ring to it, does it not?"

Ulgrat smirked fiendishly. "Indeed it does."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The trip down into the the lower pits of Gringotts towards the a Potter Trust Vault had been quick and in Harry's opinion exciting. Despite his higher level of maturity compared to children even four or five years older than him, there were still parts of Harry that had been left untouched. The feeling of being invincible and enjoying the world of the magic and all the opportunities for excitement that came with it, were one of those things.

Once reaching his vault it was a quick in and out, grabbing five hundred galleons as suggested by Griphook – when Harry had asked how much he should take to buy the best equipment – before returning back to the upper levels of Gringotts.

Morgana was already waiting for him when he returned to the top, her meeting with Ulgrat having finished a total of five minutes before he had. She noticed him almost instantly and once he reached her side they began walking without a word back out onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley where the number of people had only multiplied.

There entire relationship over the two years had been built upon a mutual understanding. While Morgana knew more about Harry's past than Harry knew about Morgana's, they both had kept somethings secret, though Harry assumed that Morgana even knew his. That didn't change the fact that both had gained an understanding of one another in a way that verbal communication was no longer a necessity, but a luxury.

"Where to first?" Though they had gained such an understanding, there were times where conveying what they needed through speech was simply what they wanted to do.

Morgana looked down at him through the corner of her eyes with a smile. "Wand first." Harry nodded his head and looked towards the sign of Ollivanders where he had seen numerous individuals enter without a wand and come out brandishing like a sword. However, they instead turned to the left and entered onto a dark and dingy street he soon learned was Knockturn Alley. "Ollivanders was there?"

"I know." Morgana's smile widened as Harry raised one eyebrow in questioning.

"Mind explaining why?"

Morgana came to a stop outside of an unlabelled shop, a few men glaring at her and Harry. "According to Ulgrat, wands choose the wizard or witch that wields them." She opened the door and they walked inside, the bell above the door chiming to allow the shop owner to know he had guests. "Ollivanders wands apparently are only partial choosing, wands that simply choose a wizard or witch within a certain level of compatibility. Custom wands are made to fit the user perfectly meaning greater control over magic."

"Not many realise that." A voice sounded from in the back room and they turned to see a middle aged man walk into the room dressed in all black robes, bald head, beady black eyes and yellowing teeth. "Welcome, I assume from your earlier conversation that you are interested in a custom wand for the young fella?"

"We are." Morgana replied as she and Harry moved up to the counter. At the same time the shopkeeper had reached underneath the counter and pulled out a large box and placed onto the table with a thudding sound.

"Now then." He opened it to reveal a large array of woods and cores. "If you would please hold out your preferred arm and allow me to take a few measurements." Harry did so and with a wave of the shopkeepers wand, a measuring tape shot around measuring everything from his height to the length of his nose.

"What was the reason for that?" The shopkeepers eyes alighted with what could be joy as he went into detail about his profession.

"That my young friend, is because the length of the wand is not only dependent on the size of wizard or witch, but these measurements also help to measure your personality." While confused on how the measurements of ones body could determine their personality, Harry knew that the wand-maker/shopkeeper was unwilling to share that secret. "Now, move your hand over the tops of the wood and afterwards pick out the one that you felt had the biggest connection."

Harry held out his hand over the first block of wood before moving his hand over the others. Each one resulting in a different feeling washing over him and a pull on his core, one decisively stronger than the other.

"This one." He pointed to the fifth block of wood in the row and the shopkeeper smiled happily.

"Hornbeam, an excellent choice." The shopkeeper must have seen Harry's inquisitive stare and answered him before Harry had the chance to ask. "Hornbeam woods choose those with a single ambition in life and almost always, that owner completes that goal. They also adapt more quickly to the users magic and it will specialise in whatever you specialise in."

"If you know my personality then you must know that I have more than one ambition to complete, so what happens then? Also, what happens if I specialise in more than one magic?" Harry questioned with Morgana looking on with a smile on her face. Harry's thirst to know more and always questioning everything around him always served to be a source of amusement for her.

"Ah, that's what makes you more suited for Hornbeam because your main ambition is to complete all your ambitions no matter how many they may be." The shopkeeper responded easily. "As for your magic, I said it specialises in whatever you specialise in. If you were to be skilled in all aspects of magic then so would it."

Then the wand-maker pulled out numerous jars that held different cores. "These are magical cores that will go inside the wand when making it. Once again run your hand over the top and point out which one gives the largest pull."

Once more, Harry repeated the process until coming to a stop on the last one. "Another excellent choice. Dragon Heartstring." And once again, the shopkeeper went into minor detail about the core before Harry could even ask. "Dragon Heartstring cores produce the most power and are known to learn the quickest. However, there allegiance will change if won from their original master."

"Now for the final touch, please fill this with your blood as to tune the wand to you and you alone." He held out a small vial. Cautiously, Harry took the vial, his eyes flickering suspiciously to the shopkeeper and back to it. "No need to worry about what I may use your blood for, as a wand-maker who specialises in custom made wands, I have sworn an oath to never use the blood given to me by a customer for anything more than creating a wand."

Still suspicious, well aware of the numerous ways his blood could be used against him, Harry cut his finger and allowed the vial to fill up. "If I find, that my blood has been used for anything more than my wand, I'll remove your eyes, your tongue and your hand. I'll take away your very ability to use magic and leave you nothing more than a squib."

The wand-maker looked from Harry's eyes, feeling the air around him buzz to life with magic that pressed down on him, to the beautiful woman beside him. He would forever admit to being terrified of the young boy, but it was the smiling woman behind him that terrified him more. The phrase, 'as dangerous as she is beautiful' never held more truth than when he watched the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

He placed the wood and core to one side while packing everything away back inside. "The wand will take at least an hour to create." He replied quickly, his voice slightly shaky with fear as he snatched the vial of blood from Harry's hand, scared of even the the most minuscule of movements from the two people before him.

"Then we shall be return once we have finished collecting the rest of out supplies." Morgana replied before she and Harry left the shop leaving a terrified wand-maker behind.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Instead of spending an hour like they had expected, they had instead spent close to two hours collecting the rest of their supplies. Most of the time had been spent in the numerous bookstores, collecting books on everything from the Wizarding World history to the various runic languages.

However, while Diagon Alley had the most legal items, Morgana and Harry were more attracted to the darker stores. Magic itself was very limited in scope in the Wizarding World. Many wizards and witches viewing those that invented new spells or used Lost Magic as doing so for nefarious purposes. This resulted in the misconception that all Lost Magic was dark.

While not light or dark in any means of the word, Harry and Morgana used all types of magic simply to gain more knowledge. Both believing that knowledge was power like many other Sorcerer's and Sorceress.

As a result, Morgana had purchased numerous books on rituals, necromancy, curses and dark magic. Her entire reasoning being that she wanted to expand her own knowledge of those arts as well as to try recreate the curses with her own type of magic.

To Harry, the most interesting part of the trip had been when he gained his new familiar, a snow white owl he had named Hedwig. She was beautiful and intelligent and the perfect familiar for him. From the moment he had entered the pet store he had felt a feminine voice calling out to him in his mind. Then when he had finally found her, his magic had wrapped and seemed to connect with Hedwig's much smaller magical core.

With a quick introduction, Hedwig had flown into the air to stretch her wings for the first time in a long time.

Currently, the master and apprentice duo walked back into the unnamed shop to see the shopkeeper/wand-maker waiting almost impatiently for someone's arrival. By the small rectangular box in front of him, large enough to fit a stick or small cylindrical object inside but nothing more, it was someone wand and Harry took an educated guess by assuming it was his.

The man noticed their arrival and plastered an enthusiastic smile on his face, a smile that no doubt hid his irritation at being kept waiting and his fear. "There you are! Come, come." He waved them over to him and as they got up to the counter, he opened the box with a flourish revealing the velvety inside and beautiful crafted wand. "My finest work yet. Go on, take it."

Harry did so and picked up the wand with careful fingers as he felt like a hole that he had never known existed was finally filled.

He felt complete.

Resting it on both his palms he took a closer look at it. "Hornbeam wood with a Dragon Heartstring core, 11" and very flexible." It was a very basic design with a slight curve to it and another thin piece of wood spiralling around its length starting from a quarter of the length up and fusing together with the main piece of wood just before the tip.

"How much will that be?" Morgana asked for him, Harry to busy studying the feel of his magic flowing through the piece of wood.

"Sixty galleons." There was a shuffling of metal as Morgana collected the right amount of money required before handing it over. "Come Harry, it's time we leave." With nary a glance to the wand-maker, the two left the shop and England itself.

 **Questions:**

 **Uzoshiogakure: Harry will become King of Magical Britain and all of the Magical World, but then he will extend his sights beyond that. Harry is a very ambitious individual and you will see parts of his ambitions and what he will do to accomplish them throughout the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

 _Previously in a King in the Making:_

 _He felt complete._

 _Resting it on both his palms he took a closer look at it. "Hornbeam wood with a Dragon Heartstring core, 11" and very flexible." It was a very basic design with a slight curve to it and another thin piece of wood spiralling around its length starting from a quarter of the length up and fusing together with the main piece of wood just before the tip._

 _"How much will that be?" Morgana asked for him, Harry to busy studying the feel of his magic flowing through the piece of wood._

 _"Sixty galleons." There was a shuffling of metal as Morgana collected the right amount of money required before handing it over. "Come Harry, it's time we leave." With nary a glance to the wand-maker, the two left the shop and England itself._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The past week was filled with a intense training regime that had forcibly open Harry's eyes on how much he still needed to grow in strength to match Morgana. Still, he never once stopped, persevering through any challenge and overcoming every obstacle Morgana put in his way.

Every morning until lunch Harry would spend it in the Magical chamber, casting illusions and moulding magic into blasts of pure energy and shields until he exhausted himself magically before training his body to fight without magic. After that he would spend hours locked away in his room or in the library pouring over the books they had bought from Diagon Alley.

However, the exhausting week soon came to an end and with it the start of his first year at Hogwarts. Harry had mixed emotions about this. On the one hand he was happy and excited to learn an entirely new facet of magic, happy to have access to a whole new world and treasure trove of knowledge. On the other hand, he was also disappointed and quite sad to leave his home and Morgana behind. The woman having become the most important person in the world to him.

Currently the two were stood in Kings Cross Station, both staring at the solid wall between platforms nine and ten. They could feel the magic coming off the wall and knew that this was the entrance they were looking for.

A quick glance around showed that no one was paying attention to them – considering Morgana's natural beauty that drew eyes even without conscious effort on her part – it was obvious that they were under a barrier of sorts that stopped all non-magical's from seeing them.

"What do we do from here?" Harry asked looking up to Morgana to see if she had an idea only for her to send him a look in turn that told him she had no idea. "How do they expect those of a Muggleborn background to get through without anyone helping them?"

"There should be a guard stood to help." An elderly voice spoke up from behind them. Harry and Morgana turned around to see an elderly woman dressed much like any other pureblood and a shy, chubby boy hiding behind her. "I will be taking this up with the Auror department and ensuring that whoever was on guard gets fired at the least."

"A harsh, but adequate punishment." Morgana dipped her head in respect for the elderly woman's show of ruthlessness. "Abigail Tempest." Morgana greeted.

The elderly woman stared at her, eyes filled with suspicion. "Augusta Longbottom, a please to make your acquaintance Lady Tempest." While never having heard of the Tempest family, Augusta knew that this woman was nothing short of a Lady from a Noble lineage. Everything from the way she stood, talked and acted made even her feel inadequate.

"And it's a pleasure to make yours, Lady Longbottom." She then stepped to one side slightly allowing Harry to be revealed fully and by the widening of Augusta and the boys eyes, they recognised him instantly. "This is my ward, Harry Potter."

"Good morning, Lady Longbottom." He bowed at the waist a charming smile plastered on his face just like he had been taught.

"Good morning to you to, Heir Potter." She too stepped aside to reveal the young boy beside her, though he seemed entirely uncomfortable with being thrust into the spotlight and instinctively curled in on himself to appear as small as possible. "This is my grandson, Neville Longbottom."

The now named Neville blushed bright red and ducked his head as he bowed though it was clumsy. "G-good m-m-morning, L-Lady Tem-Tempest, Heir P-Potter."

"I assume by your confusion that you never attended Hogwarts, Lady Tempest?" Augusta questioned, trying to learn as much as she could about the unknown woman before her.

"Correct, my father was very strict in my upbringing and didn't want me associating with those my own age and so he hired a tutor for me." Morgana lied smoothly and was slightly shocked when Augusta's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion before nodding her head stiffly. _'My, my. How very interesting?'_ She could fool even Merlin with her lies and yet Augusta could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth and simple half-truths.

"It's a simple matter of walking through the barricade." Augusta informed them. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Tempest, Heir Potter however, we have family waiting for us on the other side. Come Neville." Augusta quickly rushed Neville and herself through the barricade, still suspicious of the woman called Abigail Tempest.

"That was interesting." Morgana smirked at her young protégé's eloquently put statement. "Heir Longbottom seems to have a lot magic though lacks confidence."

"Indeed he does, though confidence can be gained overtime. Come let us pass through the barrier." Barely a few seconds later they passed through and entered onto a bustling platform filled with wizards and witches clambering around. "Augusta Longbottom was also very interesting, I'd be wary of trying to lie to her. She seems very adept at picking up on these things."

The two moved quickly through the crowds of people that seemed to naturally part around them. It wasn't even a conscious effort, but a subconscious recognition that Harry and Morgana were better than them.

"Remember what I said, little one." Morgana informed him sternly.

Harry sighed in annoyance at her repetitive warnings. "Yes, I remember. Hide who I really am, make allies with those that will go far and make sure to distinguish myself from my peers."

Morgana nodded her head, pleased with her young apprentice. "A King most never forget about his subjects and their desires and their ambitions, but as a King you can not let your subjects think that they are your equal. Find allies you can trust, make them feel important, but make sure they understand who is in charge."

"I will." Harry relied firmly, his eyes hardened with determination much to Morgana's approval.

"Good." She purred. _'Now, let us see how you rise to the challenge set before you.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The train ride was uneventful in Harry's opinion. It has taken him barely a few minutes to find an empty compartment where he had instantly sat down and began reading, making sure to cast an illusion around the entire compartment itself so that no one disturbed him.

While he knew that the train ride was a good place to start when making allies, it was also a time filled with nervous and overly excited children that he had no time to deal with. No, he had nearly seven years worth of time to find and secure allies, what was spending a couple of weeks alone as to give the children ample time to calm down and show their true colours? A strategy he was sure Morgana would approve of.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Entering the Great Hall for the first time Harry found himself astounded at the level of detail in the walls. There were signs of wear, but they were far and few in between. Each stone was pristine and almost immaculate in their carving.

Four large tables lined the Great Hall with students wearing four different types of house crest at each table. On the left hand side was those from Slytherin due to their crest of a snake. On the right hand side was the Gryffindor's with their crest of a roaring Lion and in between the two was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses.

As he looked around he studied the people lining each house and found most to be extremely curious and intrigued by the first years to the point it was making those around him nervous. And yet, he found himself disappointed.

Utilising his limited ability for sensory magic, Harry could tell that no one was above average in any way. At least some of his fellow first years and proved to have interesting characteristics or potential that would at least give him a challenge.

Most were like he expected, overly excited children that seemed to have already formed little cliques after the train ride and the song from the Sorting Hat. However, a few had already distinguished themselves among their peers. A confident boy with highborn features and black skin colour, a lanky boy with pale skin and an indifferent look in his eyes as he viewed everyone around him. Then there was of course, Neville Longbottom who had the most magic out of the first years beside himself. And last but not least had been a bushy haired girl with buck teeth who seemed to view everyone around him as if they were a puzzle she was trying to solve.

His eyes however, strayed from each individual and looked up to the teachers table. Though his attention was focused mainly on the Headmaster who's magic seemed to be straining to be let loose. The man was powerful and on a level that was probably on an equal level to that of Morgana which was frightening considering he had never met anyone as powerful as her in his life until now.

"First years." Professor McGonagall – the Deputy Headmistress as she had introduced herself earlier – stepped forward with a piece of parchment in her hand, silencing the entire room with her very presence. "When I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. From there I shall place the hat on your head and it will depict which house you will be in."

Harry looked around and recalled everything he remembered about each house. Gryffindor was a place many expected him to go according to the whispered of his fellow first years. Apparently his parents had gone there and due to his defeat of the previous Dark Lord, they expected him to be sorted into that house. It was the house which most valued the virtues of courage, bravery and determination.

Then there was Hufflepuff, this house valued hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play. Yet it also was home to those that didn't fit in with any of the other houses, which was rare. This house had produced the least amount of dark wizards compared to any other house.

After that was Ravenclaw, a house that values wit, learning and wisdom. In it was the brightest and most studious of all students. This house had produced the third largest amount of dark wizards, those that had turned to that Dark Arts in pursuit of knowledge.

And finally there was Slytherin. This house had produced the largest amount of Dark wizards. It, as a house, valued ambitious and cunning and had housed Merlin himself before he discovered Time Travel and went back in time to help guide King Arthur.

Gryffindor was a house he did not want to go in for two reasons. First, he didn't like following the expectations of those around him, Harry liked to distinguish himself through his own actions and achievements. The second reason was because a Gryffindor wasn't really the most studious of individuals and therefore wouldn't fit in with his ambitions.

Hufflepuff was also a no as it was expected that these would be individuals that were the bottom of society. Everyone besides their own housemates and friends viewed them as inferior individuals.

This left him with two choices between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. However, it was an easy choice. While Slytherin held the ambitious and cunning, everyone would be expecting such behaviour and would be wary of his every decision. However, a Ravenclaw would be looked over and his desire to learn would simply be ignored as just another Ravenclaw trait.

"Potter Harry." Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he realised that he had lost track of time.

As he walked forwards he was very aware of the eyes of those studying him with a mixture of curiosity and awe. He ignored them, drowning out the whispers as he walked to the stool, exuding an aura of confidence just like Morgana had taught him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Dumbledore watched calmly as Harry sat on the stool, his eyes studying the boys profile. Ever since he had placed Harry on Dursley's doorstep he had been planning for numerous outcomes and scenarios that could take place after Harry finally came to Hogwarts.

Most of his plans resolved around a Harry that was shy and depraved of love and attention. As a result he along with the Weasley's would give him the love he desired and further cement themselves as his trusted allies, people Harry would be willing to give his life to save.

However, those plans were now useless in the face of a Harry that was not only well-raised, but also confident and curious if the way his eyes not only studied Hogwarts, but the students as well. A curious Harry would be very difficult to control as the boy would constantly try to figure out why.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed drawing a loud cheer from the house in question as the Boy-Who-Lived sat at their table.

 _'It is of no concern.'_ Dumbledore thought. _'I shall test him first and see what his morals are before making a proper judgement.'_ Whether Harry was willing to walk the path of the light or the dark, Dumbledore would still create the perfect world in his own image. It was for the Greater Good after all.

 **Questions:**

 **Fmaximus19: Yes, Harry will recieve training in more than just magic. He will not be useless when it comes to technology or in close combat however, his main strength will lay in his ability to use magic, which is to be expected of someone like Harry.**

 **Brady420: I very much like your suggestions and will definetly take them into considerstion for later chapters, but not right now. **

**the stargate time traveller: Lets just say Dumbledore is not who he says he is or who he looks to be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 5: The Troll**

 _Previously on A King in the Making:_

 _Most of his plans resolved around a Harry that was shy and depraved of love and attention. As a result he along with the Weasley's would give him the love he desired and further cement themselves as his trusted allies, people Harry would be willing to give his life to save._

 _However, those plans were now useless in the face of a Harry that was not only well-raised, but also confident and curious if the way his eyes not only studied Hogwarts, but the students as well. A curious Harry would be very difficult to control as the boy would constantly try to figure out why._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed drawing a loud cheer from the house in question as the Boy-Who-Lived sat at their table._

'It is of no concern.' _Dumbledore thought. '_ I shall test him first and see what his morals are before making a proper judgement.' _Whether Harry was willing to walk the path of the light or the dark, Dumbledore would still create the perfect world in his own image. It was for the Greater Good after all._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts had seen her fair share of prodigies in her career. James Charlus Potter was one such individual that came to mind when thinking of a Transfiguration prodigy that stood out among his peers. The young Potter heir had been heads and shoulders above the rest and had received numerous offers to join the Transfiguration Guild before his death.

So when she learned that James's son, Harry would be attending Transfiguration with her first period on the Monday she had been curious. Was James Potter's son as talented as him? Or was he more so? Or perhaps his talents would lie elsewhere? None the less, she had been filled with a curiosity that had not diminished.

As the students slowly entered her room, sparing a glance at her – currently in her animgaus form – and brushing her off as a normal cat, Harry was different. He entered the room, along with the rest of his Ravenclaws, conversing with no one and instead going out of his way to separate himself from his peers.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, his green eyes widened slightly in wonder before they narrowed as he tried to figure out what he was seeing, his head tilting to one side.

It had been an age old tradition of hers and yet not even James Potter, by far the most talented Transfiguration student she had the pleasure to teach had figured it out at first. However, Harry Potter in a matter of a few seconds was already suspicious that the cat on the desk, was more than a cat.

It showed a level of magical understanding that shouldn't be possible for a child his age.

Once all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's had arrived, Minerva leaped off her desk and transformed smoothly into her human form. Her show of magic gained a cheer and a round of applause and awe from the class as they once again whispered excitedly.

Harry on the other hand, leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face, as if he knew that she had been the cat all along. ' _Definitely a prodigy greater than his father.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts was the least excited when the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students walked into his Potions classroom. The Gryffindor's had been bad enough what with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom with there inability for Potions. Now he would have to teach the Potter brat as well!

It didn't matter that he was Lily's son with her eyes; his face and hair where all James Potter and he hated that fact.

His hatred for the Potter boy only grew even more when he finally laid eyes upon the child of his childhood enemy. While all the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had formed little friendship circles already, the Potter brat walked in on his own, his head held high and smirk that said, "no one can touch me." Well, that's how he interpreted it anyway.

So once they had all sat down and began listing off the names of those on the register he was already planning to embarrass and tear apart the Potter brats confidence inch by inch. It would help to make the coming years more bearable.

"Ah, Mr Potter, our new celebrity." Every head turned to look at the boy in question who continued to act like nonchalantly. "Tell me what would I get added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy paused, obviously trying to come up with some witty comeback like his father would have. "Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape took a few moments himself to come over his surprise before his eyes narrowed as the brats smirk widened ever so slightly. Not enough to be noticeable to anyone else and it angered him. "Where would you look if I asked you for a bezoar?" This was a question near the very end of the book, if the boy truly was as smart as he thought he was then this should be easy.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Once again, Snape had to mask his shock at the obvious intelligence of the Potter brat. Still, this question would stomp the brat who had obviously read the entire first year potions book.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This wasn't even taught until right at the end of this year and was only mention as passing comment at the end of the book and it pained him to realise that the boy may figure this out. Still, he couldn't allow the boy to show him up in front of his class and the Potter brat obviously needed his ego taking down a few notches.

There was silence once more as the students watched Harry curiously. "I...do not know, sir."

"Tsk, it seems fame can't get you everything." Snape replied condescendingly and for the first time, Snape watched an expression of something more than his smirk cross his features. Anger, his green eyes glowing slightly and he found himself frozen as they reminded so very much of the Killing Curse.

Ridding his mind of such thoughts, he flicked his wand and the chalkboard beside him became filled with instructions. "This is what you shall be doing today, follow the instructions and once you're done hand me a sample of your potion and you may leave."

The classroom was soon filled with the clambering of students that rushed to try and get the potion done as quickly as possible. However, Snape's mind was currently set on trying to figure out the puzzle that Harry James Potter and trying to forget the image of green glowing eyes filled with anger.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor at Hogwarts had never been one to place expectations upon his students. Because of this, he found a great deal of excitement when students managed to surprise him with their talents.

Two such students stood out to him the most. The first was the Muggleborn, Hermione Granger. A young girl who reminded him so much of his previous apprentice Lily Potter née Evans that it filled him with nostalgia every time he watched her succeed. Theory came to her easy, studying how a spell worked down to even the most minuscule detail before casting it correctly within around a maximum of ten attempts.

Then there was Harry James Potter, son of his apprentice Lily Potter. This had been the person he was most excited to teach, always wondering if he would be every inch the prodigy his mother had been.

And he had never disappointed.

Theory came to him just as easily as it did to Hermione. Yet, magic came even easier. Casting spells perfectly within one or two tries at most.

"Now remember, pronounce the incantation clearly with a swish and flick of your wand." He pointed his wand towards the feather in front of him. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ The charm worked perfectly and the feather slowly rose up following the movements of his wand. "Now you try."

Like he had expected, Hermione opened her book and revised the details of the spell, her wand carefully going through the movements. Harry on the other hand, spent a few moments looking at the students around him before turning to face his feather.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ His pronunciation was quiet and firm, his movements relaxed and perfect. Then the feather slowly rose into the air, Harry's wand moving it from side to side and performing little ariel movements.

"Well done, Mr Potter! Five points to Ravenclaw for a perfect attempt at the levitation charm." Filius congratulated Harry, his eyes slowly moving towards Hermione Granger. The Goblins smile widened when he saw the young girls harden in determination, which only grew more pronounced when Harry flashed his signature smirk towards her.

Professor Flitwick knew that to Hermione, Harry was a pedestal that she needed to surpass. Someone she would strive to beat, an obstacle she needed to overcome. To Harry, Hermione was someone that would be forever at his back, still there and waiting to take his place at the top. She was a reason he would constantly push himself to grow. And he couldn't wait to see what they would accomplish. Rivalries like theirs were always so rare and yet, they produced some of the most powerful wizards and witches the world had ever seen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry walked calmly down the corridors towards the girls bathrooms. He didn't really know the reason why, but when he heard what Ron Weasley had said to Hermione it had made him angry. It was a shame he only found out before the Halloween feast, otherwise he would have done this earlier.

' _Perhaps it's because she is the only one that can at least provide me with some competition?'_ To him, that made a lot of sense. After all, if Ron broke Hermione's spirit then he would lose the only competition in Hogwarts, the only person that kept him on his toes and striving to be better. If she broke down and lost interest in magic then he would lose that reason.

Well, that's wasn't true. He would never lose interest in studying magic because it was not only a major part of his life, but it would also make Morgana disappointed in him. If there was one thing Harry did not want, it was Morgana to be disappointed, specially with him.

However, if Hermione lost interest in studying magic it would serve to make the coming years more boring with no real challenge to push himself that bit further.

It hadn't taken much effort on his part, practically all of the first years and most of the upper years and staff were wrapped around his little finger. A few inquiries and Hermione's location had been revealed to him.

A scream sounded down the corridor, followed by a foul stench that nearly made him throw up his meal. Utilising his magic, Harry dulled his sense of smell allowing him to breath easily, all the while quickly moving down the corridor until he saw the door to the girls bathroom caved in.

More screaming sounded from inside and Harry looked in the bathroom to see the Troll swinging its club around with no measure of skill. Using brute strength as its only ally as it destroyed countless bathroom stalls, showering the cowering figure of Hermione in broken pieces of wood.

Each and every time the Troll destroyed a stall she would scream and curl further up into a ball until eventually there was no stalls left and she had crawled into the corner. The Troll following after her, it's club raised high in preparation to kill her.

Raising one hand, Harry allowed his magic to wrap around Hermione's body in a blue shimmering shield.

The club was brought down with such force onto the shield that the wind produced from the two forces colliding, nearly knocked Harry off his feet. Yet, Harry managed to hold firm, his arm still extended and tensed as he exerted more magic into the shield to keep the club at bay.

There was a few moments of silence as the Troll stumbled backwards in confusion, it's head tilted to one side as it stared at Hermione. The person in question slowly uncurled herself and looked at the shimmering blue orb surrounding herself, to the Troll in front of her before sensing another presence and looking towards Harry in shock.

Raising his free hand, Harry used it to wrap a second tendril of his magic around her and pulled her towards him.

The Troll dumbly looked down at the space where Hermione once inhabited before slowly turning around to see the dazed witch being dragged outside by Harry. His head tilted to one side once more before stumbling after them. It's large, lumbering strides eating up the distance between them easily.

Meanwhile, Hermione quickly recovered from her shock as a rush of adrenaline coursed through her body. Freeing her hand from Harrys' she began running on her own, but found herself lagging behind the physically superior wizard. However, the loud footsteps sounding from behind them made the two realise that despite the head start they had, the Trolls large stumbling strides allowed it to quickly catch up.

Harry, with barely a glance over his shoulder began firing off bolts of pure magic into the ground, launching large pieces of stone and dust towards the Troll stalling its progress slightly.

' _How?_ ' Hermione wondered as she watched Harry's display of wandless magic. ' _How is he so strong? Why am I so weak?'_ These were all questions that rushed through her mind as they continued to run. However, there was one she wanted the answer too most. ' _Why is he saving me?'_

Yet no answer came to her, as Harry pushed her forwards with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground before he turned to face the Troll head on.

Harry meanwhile, found his mind working at a mile a minute. Coming up with every possible scenario and remembering everything he could from what he had read in books about Trolls. _'I currently don't have the level of magic power to kill it before I exhaust myself, my Darkhound could help, but with Granger around I can't exactly reveal my contract with Demons, especially with the reputation I'm trying to build.'_

Even though he had been in Hogwarts for a short period, Harry had already worked hard in building a fake persona he could adopt to gain the trust of those around him. A persona of a kind, but distant young boy who was always happy to help. A boy that despite his prodigious talents was not arrogant but instead, humble. It wouldn't do for the good guy persona he had tried to create, be destroyed by his association with Demons.

 _'Despite all that however, every creature has the same weak spot.'_ With a smirk, Harry locked eyes with the Troll. It was time to expand his legend beyond that of the Boy-Who-Lived and to that of an eleven year old Troll Slayer. _'And perhaps gain my first ally.'_ He spared a glance to Hermione over his shoulder.

The Troll groaned in what could only be annoyance as it appeared from the dust cloud his magical bolts had produced before locking onto Harry. A louder groan that was equal to that of a roar, escaped its mouth as it stumbled towards the young wizard once more, it's club scraping against the ground, small pieces of stone sticking out from it.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he studied the creatures movements and easily predicted its method of attack. Despite its magical resistant hide, Trolls were notoriously stupid and were used as nothing more than cannon fodder for Dark Lords. Cannon fodder that could be very dangerous if used correctly.

 _'First, avoid downward club strike.'_ Harry stepped to the side, easily avoiding the club that smashed into the ground, a cracking sound reverberating along the corridor as stone somehow broke from a wooden club.

' _Counter with Transmuted rug pulled from underneath its feet.'_ The rubble underneath the Trolls feet miraculously turned into a dusty old rug, that Harry quickly pulled out from the Trolls feet with his magic. The quick movement putting the creature off-balance as it tried to regain its balance.

' _Follow up with powerful magic push. Use around fifty percent of remaining magical core to gain desired result of club been removed from its grasp.'_ Nothing around him mattered except the target in front of him, his mind locked down and making up strategies and taking into account all variables.

The Troll groaned even louder as it was further knocked, but remained standing. Though that was not the aim and the club was dropped to the ground as the Troll grasped the wall for stability.

' _Use club against target, aim for head to damage brain and cause dizziness and possible concussion.'_ Once more his magic responded, grasping the club and smashing it into the Trolls face, smacking it to one side, teeth and blood splattering against the ground. This however, also seemed to be the very thing that knocked the Troll to its knees, something Harry capitalised on instantly.

' _Rush forward before target can recover.'_ Just like he had expected, Harry was already upon the Troll before it had even the chance to shake its head to gain some measure of its limited intelligence back. ' _Transmute rubble into swords. Aim for the eyes.'_

Two pieces of stone quickly turned into gleaming steel swords that Harry summoned to himself. With a quick leap, Harry caught them midair before using gravity and his magically powered limbs to drive the broadswords into the Trolls eyes.

Both blades piercing through the ocular parts with sickening ease and drove straight into its brain.

There was silence besides Harry's heavy breathing along the corridor before the Troll collapsed backwards, Harry still straddling its neck and his hands wrapped tightly around the blades handles.

-X- Line Break -X-

Dumbledore didn't know what to expect when he and the rest of the Professors stumbled upon the Troll. The one thing he hadn't expected however, was to see Harry straddling the creatures neck, his breathing heavy and his hand clutching the handles of two blades that were pierced through the Trolls head.

"Mr Potter! Are you alright." Flitwick exclaimed as he rushed towards his favourite pupil. The boy in question turned his gaze from the dead Troll to Professor Flitwick, his face instantly turning into that of shaky smile that convinced most of the Professors. But to Dumbledore, it hadn't happened quick enough. He had seen the satisfaction, the glee and the darkness that had overtaken Harry as he lorded over his victim.

It was the look of someone who took pleasure in killing, someone who embraced the darkness in him and let it control him, consume him. The look so similar to that of the previous Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 _'It seems I must prepare for a third Dark Lord in my lifetime.'_ Dumbledore thought.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**

 **Swiftwolfbeta: Nope, but an interesting guess.**

 **didyousaytim: Always enjoy reading reviews like yours as it gives me things to think over. However, Tonks won't be introduced just yet and probably not till Fourth year. This is mostly because I want Harry to develop and establish himself in Hogwarts before being thrust into the greater magical world. That's where Morgana will be working until Harrys older and wiser as well as strong enough to deal with any threats no matter how miniscule. Tonks appearing now would force Harry into that position something which both he and Morgana are trying to avoid for now.**

 **BoredKing: True, but at Hogwarts it's a perfect place to gain allies in young and impressionable children. It's where Tom gained his allies for his Death Eaters and I have no doubt Dumbledore has been doing the same. Plus, Harrys very limited in what he can learn when in Hogwarts for now. At the moment, both Morgana and Harry see the Magical world as a way to gain political power and therefore, can secure a power base upon which to build their kingdom. At the end of the day, that's their end goal.**

 **Harry will grow strong but learning at Hogwarts is limited and therefore, Harry will see more development in power over the Christmas breaks and Summer holidays than actually at Hogwarts. His time in Hogwarts will be centered around Harry gaining allies and manipulating people for his own means.**

 **Naelyon: True, but he was also considered as possible member for the prophecy. Does that mean anything? Yes, but not as much as some people think. All I've said is that Neville has a large amount of magic which gives credence to why he was considered a possible candidate for the prophecy, but it's nothing compared to Harry who could easily crush Neville like a bug. Is Neville stronger than others? Yes. Does he know it? Not yet, but he will.**

 **Jerm069: Bashing Snape is always fun and I sort of did that in this chapter, but at the same time Harrys inability to answer the last question despite it being at the end of the book in a very vague comment was meant to show that while a prodigy, Harry is also a child who is prone to being lazy and making mistakes. He's not perfect and his inability to answer the last question shows that which is the point. It shows Harry isn't perfect like some characters *cough*Rey*cough* and has room to grow and improve.**

 **NotRob: No comment.**

 **HinterlandOfVice: Yes, right now that is very true and I aim to address that later on. But right now, I'm trying to set the groundwork for that by not spending too long in the past with Harry in Hogwarts because lets be frank, it's been done to death. I want to show snippets of Harrys life and how he grows before getting down to the gritty details and how he changes when facing adversity.**

 **At this current stage, Harry will be one-dimensional with very clear goals and ambitions. But in the Harry Potter world it's very easy to do that, many of the characters in Harry Potter are one-dimensional. However, in the Marvel world, that's where things will change. Harry will win some battles and lose some as well, it's these losses that will force him to grown and change from a one-dimensional character to a multi-dimensional one.**

 **magitech: Don't worry, Hermione will be changed considerably from her canon self thanks to Harrys interference and yes, Harry will makes allies with a bunch of different people in a bid to secure his power and gain more for himself.**

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: Yes, to Harrys viewpoint does make Dumbledore seem more powerful than he actually is, but at the end of the day, a dual of wizards isn't decided by how powerful one person is. No, it can depend on a number of things take for the Doctor Strange vs Dormamu fight. Neither fighter won despite the fact that on paper, Dormamu should have steamrolled over him. A fight of magic is decided by a number of factors and not just solely power so while Morgana is DEFINITELY more powerful than Dumbledore, it doesn't mean she'll automatically win.**

 **Also I'd really like to hear your suggestions, it will give me things to consider and mull over.**

 **orion399: Just perceptive due to years of experience working in the political scene. I want to show that despite the Magical World is incredibly weak and filled with people making dumb decisions, not everyone is like that. Augusta seeing through Morgana's lies is to prove that despite being unable to even come close to match her in a battle of magic, in a battle wits Morgana isn't just going to steamroll some people. Nor will Harry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 6: Allies**

 _Previously, on A King in the Making:_

 _Dumbledore didn't know what to expect when he and the rest of the Professors stumbled upon the Troll. The one thing he hadn't expected however, was to see Harry straddling the creatures neck, his breathing heavy and his hand clutching the handles of two blades that were pierced through the Trolls head._

 _"Mr Potter! Are you alright." Flitwick exclaimed as he rushed towards his favourite pupil. The boy in question turned his gaze from the dead Troll to Professor Flitwick, his face instantly turning into that of shaky smile that convinced most of the Professors. But not Dumbledore, it hadn't happened quick enough. He had seen the satisfaction, the glee and the darkness that had overtaken Harry as he lorded over his victim._

 _It was the look of someone who took pleasure in killing, someone who embraced the darkness in him and let it control him, consume him. The look so similar to that of his former lover, Gellert Grindelwald and the previous Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle._

'It seems I must prepare for a third Dark Lord in my lifetime.' _Dumbledore thought._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana le Fay hadn't known what to expect to do with herself while Harry was away at Hogwarts. It had only been two years since Harry had become her apprentice and a part of her life and without him to train, she didn't know what to do with herself. She had tried to settle back into her old routine and yet, she quickly found herself growing bored of such things.

So when morning came round and she began eating her usual breakfast as served to her by the House Elves she had recently bought, she had been preparing for a usual boring day that would go by slowly.

That was until she read the latest Daily Prophet, something she had taken to as she began preparing for not only Harry's debut into the political scenes of Pureblood society, but hers as well. Though hers would be as Lady Abigail Tempest, the long lost descendent of the Tempest family that originated from America. A few bribes here and there to the Goblins of the American banking community gave her access to those vaults.

 **HARRY POTTER THE TROLL SLAYER!**

 **The Boy-Who-Lived saves Muggleborn student and kills a Mountain Troll.**

It was the front page headline of the Daily Prophet and on it showed an exhausted Harry getting checked over by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall with a dead Troll in the background.

Morgana smirked as she sipped on her tea. _'It seems, Harry is progressing well without my assistance.'_ She had always worried that Harry would fail to keep his darker urges hidden without her around and potentially ruin their plans. However, it seemed Harry managed to not only indulge in one of his urges, but also save a fellow student and increase his own standing in the eyes of the Magical World while doing it. _'Well done, little one. Very well done.'_

Placing the paper down on the desk, she leaned back into her chair. _'Though it seems you need to gain more power. This latest stunt you pulled may attract more attention than you are prepared for.'_ Her smirk widened even more. _'And I know just the person who can help us.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Lucius Malfoy was what many considered to be a true Slytherin. He was smart, cunning, and ambitious. You-Know-Who may have being the poster boy for the Pureblood agenda, but it was Lucius who was the poster boy of Slytherin house.

When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power, Lucius saw an opportunity to rise to even greater heights of power and he grasped it instantly. Then when the Dark Lord was defeated, it was quite easy to bribe certain people into allowing Lucius his freedom. And ever since then, Lucius had become the de facto leader of the Dark faction.

He knew without a doubt that the Dark Lord was still out there and simply biding his time till he returned. Just because he knew that didn't mean he couldn't stall the Dark Lords return and he hoped, stop it completely.

Oh he believed completely that Mudbloods were a plague on their great society, yet what the Dark Lord also did was kill other Purebloods from great and powerful families. Uncaring of any long standing alliances and trade agreements between them and any of his followers.

The Dark Lord was not one Lucius believed would help raise him to greater heights of power like he had originally believed.

So what he had done was had his son find out everything he could about the Potter boy. Was he firmly on Dumbledore's side? Or would he be open to more darker allies? To be completely honest, Lucius had expected the former and had made plans to further his own influence through more illegal means. Especially since prying eyes were no longer studying him closely anymore.

Imagine his surprise however, when Draco sent a letter describing Harry Potter to him. A prodigy in all aspects of magical education, surpassing every expectation placed upon him and upstaging every one of his peers. Frighteningly smart, kind, but distant, handsome, well-mannered and open to any one that was willing to set aside their own prejudices.

As the letter had continued, Draco talked about how the Potter heir had made friends with the Mudblood he had saved, Hermione Granger. A quick look into her academic records at the end of her first term and from Draco's own accounts, Hermione was a prodigy second only to Harry himself and seemed to be following him around like a lost puppy.

From there he had deduced that Harry truly was a Slytherin hidden among the Ravenclaw's. Manipulating a Mudblood prodigy and turning her into his very own version of Bellatrix Lestrange to his Dark Lord was a smart idea. Harry Potter was turning into someone that Lucius was already respecting without having met the boy.

Though that would be changing in a matter of minutes.

His home, Malfoy Manor was hosting its annual Yule Ball and Harry Potter and his mysterious ward, Abigail Tempest had been invited round. From there, Lucius would make judgement on both and then his son would make an ally out of the Potter boy.

"Lord Malfoy." Snapping out of his thoughts, Lucius looked down to see Harry Potter walking towards him. Already the guests had arrived and were mingling, he had greeted each individually. "I apologise for being late, but Lady Abigail Tempest found herself having to deal with pressing business matters in America and I had to make my own way here. She sends her apologies that she could not attend and hopes to meet with you some other time to discuss an alliance between the Malfoy, Potter and Tempest families."

"That is quite alright, Heir Potter. I myself understand how unexpected business circumstances can interrupt ones plans. And I would be honoured to speak with Lady Tempest about an alliance between our families at some point in the future." Lucius replied. While he was irritated about the Lady Tempest's lack of foresight about such matters, he was still quite pleased that he would be able to study Harry Potter without his guardian in place.

Harry looked around before his eyes locked onto Narcissia Malfoy at the other end of the room who was chatting with a few other ladies. "Give my thanks to Lady Malfoy for organising such an extravagant party."

"I'm sure she will be pleased that you are enjoying the party." Lucius and Harry shared a few more formal pleasantries before Harry broke off and headed towards Draco who was talking with two other boys.

Lucius watched him go with calculating eyes. _'Smart, dangerous and so much more. A perfect ally and a terrifying enemy.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry walked through the crowd, sharing a few smiles, waves and even stopping to chat with a few lords and ladies occasionally. But his eyes were focused mainly on the small group of three in the corner. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

He had been nothing more than passing acquaintances to them. Once more, content to study the way they interacted with the people around them. After all, Morgana had taught him it was best to gather as much information on future potential allies before meeting them. Information was power and in situations such as these, power was perfect for keeping alies in line. Depending on the individual, they would either latch on to you in hopes of gaining power for themselves or would simply follow out of fear.

Draco was nothing like his father, currently content to be a spoilt child that expected everything given to him without having to work for it. But underneath was a cunning and an ambition to surpass his father by any means though it was smothered by his arrogance and belief that he was better than everyone simpy because of his family name.

Then there was Theodore Nott. He associated with no one besides the occasional conversation with Blaise. No friends and content to bury himself in books. He wasn't a prodigy by any means, but he had a work ethic that Harry found admirable.

Finally, was Blaise Zabini. The dark skinned Italian boy was charming and kind to everyone he met, but it was a mask he wore to hid the cruelty and ruthlessness underneath. He had a lot of hate kept locked away inside of him, just waiting to be released. Something Harry intended to cultivate and unleash upon the world when the time was right.

Just like Morgana had taught him.

"Hello, Heir Malfoy, Heir Zabini, Heir Nott." Harry greeted with a bow and a smirk.

"Heir Potter." Each replied in kind with their own bow.

To Harry, the time of been alone was over. Hermione who had once been a rival, was now a loyal puppet that seemed to have attached herself to him. An attachment that Harry was going to abuse and manipulate her into the perfect sword for him to wield. A scalpel to surgically weaken his enemies and a hammee to force his enemies into submission through brute force. The perfect weapon loyal to him and only him.

But he needed allies that could provide him with greater political power. The Malfoy's would give him most, if not all of the Dark Factions support. The Notts would give him a foothold into the Grey Faction and the Zabini's would further that foothold as well as creating a new one in Magical Italy.

It seems his and Morgana's plans were beginning to bare fruit and he couldn't wait for them to ripen. And he was patient, after all good things happen to those who wait. After all, it was extremely satisfying as he waited just till his aunt and uncle had forgotten about him before enacting his revenge. A long and painful revenge that had been a little too sloppy on his part. But he was young and could learn. Such a shame he had wasted his chance to practise new and exciting things upon them considering they were already dead.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Selene Gallio, Black Queen of the Hellfire club was well aware that there were many beautiful women out in the world. She had existed since the time of the Hyborian Age and had learned many secrets of the Mystic Arts. But she had also met many women that were not only her match, but also surpassed her in beauty.

One such individual was Winston Frost's second daughter, Emma Frost who was soon to become the White Queen in a couple of years. Despite only being fourteen, it's was obvious that Emma Frost was to become a beautiful young woman. Already showing the signs of such beauty despite her young age.

Yet, she was still a girl, not yet fully developed, but on the cusp of womanhood.

The new individual that walked into the club was not. She was beautiful with a curvaceous figure that her outfit did little to hide, long flowing black hair and pair of bright green eyes that were quite ensnaring, even to her.

That was not what stood out to her most. Unlike the many men and woman of the Hellfire club that looked at the woman with lust and jealousy in their eyes. Selene was in shock due to the magic she could feel hidden away inside her being. A magical signature she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Lady Selene." The woman greeted cordially.

"Lady Morgana." Selene greeted in kind. Neither had been anything more than passing acquaintances that had done the odd favour here and there for each other. Never more than begrudging allies and sometimes, finding themselves on opposing sides. Both however, had a measure of respect for another, maybe not due to their beliefs and character, but certainly for the power they posessed. "What can I do for you?"

"Well." A coy smile appeared of Morgana's face. "I believe I have something that may interest you greatly."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry stared curiously at the wrapped gift given to him by Zral. Morgana watched him, her eyes studying his reaction with a smile of bemusement on her face.

Placing his cutlery to one side, he unwrapped the gift to reveal a cloth of an unknown material that was unnaturally soft and had magic wrapped around it's very being. Morgana herself seemed to have halted eating and stared at the cloak in shock.

"Who is that from?"

"It doesn't say, only that it once belonged to my father and whoever had it, decided it should be given back to me." Harry replied before turning to face her, his own confusion at her shock quite clear on his face. "What is it?"

"You can sense the magic surrounding the clock, can't you?" Harry nodded his head. "What I'm sure you can't sense, is the type of magic surrounding it. I have come into contact with many deities who are willing to gift with me their power to cast spells and even gift me with new powers in return for my services. I have also encountered many Avatars of these deities. What I'm sensing from that cloth, is magic that belongs to very embodiment of Death itself, the very being that all Death Gods are tied to."

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is but this is more of a interlude chapter that shows what Hary has been up to over the holidays as well as the beginning of his journey to collect new allies If you did enjoy this chapter please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know. As a side note, I've also posted another story, but as of right now it's just going to be a one shot depending on how much you guys like it or not. It's called Thor: The God of Thunder and is semi-self insert story where a comic Thor fan fuses with the soul of Thor. However, due to Thor being a God and his soul being divine, his soul becomes the dominant one and the soul of the Thor fan fuses with him. It causes a few changes making Thor a little smarter, more pragmatic and even has some prior knowledge of the timeline. But there won't be any instant Rune King Thor or anything like that due to situations that will be explained in the chapter posted.**

 **It's pretty much a what if Thor was smarter and had visions of the future. So it'd mean a lot to me if you could go over and give it a read and let me know what you think. If I get enough positives then I will consider making it a full length story as I've got nothing but time on my hands in quarantine.**

 **Grounded Forever: Okay, I'm sorry this story isn't for you but there's no need for the insults. You don't like my story then leave, don't insult someone who's willing to put themselves out there when you can't even do the same.**

 **Uzushiogakure: Thanks for the review I appreciate and really look forward to reading long and in depth reviews of my story. Also yes, on practically every count, these early chapters are about building up the world and how the magical world fits into the greater marvel world as well as how Harry develops as a character from being one dimensional to have multiple facets. It is also done to show how Harry builds up a power base before entering into the Marvel world.**

 **thunderofdeath97: Open to suggestions though I would like reasons for certain pairings if you can. I'm all for Harry taking beautiful girls into his harem but ideally I would like reasons beyond she's hot for her to be included into the harem.**

 **WearyCurmdgeon: Love your insight into possible future conquests and something I will definitely take into consideration when we get there. Also love your insight into the other aspect of my story which is always greatly appreciated. Yea, no Merlin switch plot, but it would be a pretty interesting thing to see. As for the Snape question, definitely something that I could have done, but to be honest I didn't see it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 7: The Mirror**

 **A/N: Before we begin I'd like to mention that due to quarantine I have had more time to start writing due to not having to work. As a result, I have put up a poll asking which of these three stories you would like updating next. They are: Breaking Point, A King in the Making and Injustice: The Path to Hell. Now I also put Thor: The God of Thunder up there as well to see if people would like that to be just left as a one shot or a full story. Considering it was the second highest requested update, it seemed to be pretty popular. However, not a lot of people voted so if it is still a popular choice in the next poll that should be up soon after this chapter then I will make it a full story.**

 **Now, I will be updating pretty regularly if I can, about two times a week on Monday or Friday. If I don't update one day then it will definitely be up the next. However, due to A King in the Making winning this poll, it will not be a choice until Injustice: The Path to Hell and Breaking Point, also Thor: The God of Thunder though the latter only if it's popular have been updated. This way, I ensure that everyone gets to see the story they wanted updated.**

 **With that cleared, let's begin with the story, it's another short one to be sure but that's because it's leading up to a bigger chapter next.**

 _Previously, on A King in the Making:_

 _Harry stared curiously at the wrapped gift given to him by Zral. Morgana watched him, her eyes studying his reaction with a smile of bemusement on her face._

 _Placing his cutlery to one side, he unwrapped the gift to reveal a cloth of an unknown material that was unnaturally soft and had magic wrapped around it's very being. Morgana herself seemed to have halted eating and stared at the cloak in shock._

 _"Who is that from?"_

 _"It doesn't say, only that it once belonged to my father and whoever had it, decided it should be given back to me." Harry replied before turning to face her, his own confusion at her shock quite clear on his face. "What is it?"_

 _"You can sense the magic surrounding the clock, can't you?" Harry nodded his head. "What I'm sure you can't sense, is the type of magic surrounding it. I have come into contact with many deities who are willing to gift with me their power to cast spells and even gift me with new powers in return for my services. I have also encountered many Avatars of these deities. What I'm sensing from that cloth, is magic that belongs to very embodiment of Death itself, the very being that all Death Gods are tied to."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Returning to Hogwarts was something Harry had been looking forward to ever since he had gotten back to his and Morgana's manor. He enjoyed the few weeks he spent training under Morgana, but there was something about Hogwarts that filled Harry with excitement.

Despite that however, the Yule holiday had provided numerous new factors for Harry and Morgana to plan for. First was Harry's new tutor in the Mystic Arts who would be arriving in the Summer holiday. Second, had been preparing for their eventual alliance with the Malfoy family. And finally, had been the mysterious Invisibility Cloak that had been gifted to him from an anonymous individual.

Yet, Harry quickly found himself falling back into a routine, though this time it was different to how he remembered it. This time he surrounded himself with Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Theodore.

Things had been difficult what with the boys view of Mudbloods however, a few good points and a display of Hermione's talents had gotten them to look over their hatred as far as Hermione was concerned. Unlike them, Harry didn't care for blood purity, all he cared about was power and how useful a person was, and Hermione was proving to be a very useful individual.

"Have you ever wondered what Dumbledore's hiding?" Blaise asked randomly one day. The group of five sat around a small table in the library. There was a clear divide with Harry sat at the head, Blaise, Theodore and Draco on the left side and Hermione being the only one on the right.

"No, not really." Draco replied. Theodore simply shook his head slowly, something they had all gotten used to. He was a boy of few words, preferring to convey his answer through gestures.

Hermione on the other end looked curious for a few moments. "I have, but surely whatever it is, Professor Dumbledore must have a good reason for bringing it into a school." Draco snorted, soemthing that made Hermione narrow her eyes in anger. "Something to add, ferret?" Blaise covered his mouth to muffle his snickers, while Theodore's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly.

Harry watched on with a brow raised in amusement. It was safe to say that Draco and Hermione got on like oil and water. The only time that they managed to be in the presence of one another was when he was around. At least Blaise and Theodore were making good head way in ignoring the prejudices when it came to Mudbloods with power. Draco on the other hand, was a far more difficult person to deal with, but Harry was patient. The Malfoy's were a powerful family with a lot of connections. Right now, it would do him no good to alienate them.

However, once they served their purpose he would bring both Draco and Lucius to heel. A servant that was to self-assured in their importance was one that could potentially make things difficult. When he began building his kingdom, he couldn't allow servants like that to run around unchecked.

"Only that Dumbledore's completely mad. Whatever he has hidden away here is obviously important, powerful and dangerous enough that the protections in place will kill anyone. But a Mudblood teachers pet like you, wouldn't understand that?" Draco all but spat.

"Obviously it's dangerous and powerful, I'm not stupid." Hermione replied haughtily. "Anyone with half a brain could figure that out, I'm surprised you managed however."

"Okay, that's enough out of you two." Harry interjected before Draco could draw his wand.

Hermione instantly backed down, while Draco took a few moments to consider his options before also backing down. It did fill him with a sense if satisfaction at the two doing as he ordered, it wasn't quite the same feeling as when he duelled one of Morgana's demonic servants, but it was certainly a pleasant feeling none the less.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Let them fight, Harry." Blaise spoke up. "Obviously Draco is never going to get over his prejudices until he gets his ass handed to him by Hermione. And Hermione just going to keep taunting him until he throws the first spell." There was more to it than that, Harry was sure of it.

In the short time he had begun to be at least become friendly with Blaise, Harry learned that the hatred he held was directed towards his mother. But there was also a desire to cause pain and watch others suffer. No doubt, Blaise wanted to see Hermione and Draco cause each other pain for his own amusement.

"Perhaps at another time." Harry replied offhandedly. "Right now I have a Potions lesson to get too."

"And we have Charms." Theodore said shortly as he stood up and began packing his bags, the others doing the same.

As Harry walked out of the library, sparing a small goodbye with Hermione who seemed to positively glow at him afterwards, he thought back to what Draco said. _'Dangerous, powerful and important. Possibly something that would prove to be a perfect gift for Morgana.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

While Harry was wary of whoever gave him the Invisibility Cloak, Harry was very thankful. It was currently going to save him from getting caught.

It had taken a little convincing on his part, but he had managed to get an access pass to the Charms section of the Restriction Section from Professor Flitwick. And from there, Harry had spent practically the rest of the day after evening meal reading numerous books and scrolls on more abstract Charms work.

So lost in the more abstract art of Charms that Harry had lost track of time until it was over four hours after curfew. With Filch and the Prefects patrolling the castle in hopes of finding any student out of bed, it would be a difficult task in getting back to the Ravenclaw Common Room without getting caught. If he did, then his popularity may take a hit, especially among the Professors. Luckily he had just the thing to make this increibly easy.

Wrapping the cloak around his body, Harry quickly moved out of the library and down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Thankfully, he never came across any prefect on his journey, but even then, Harry was wary in revealing himself.

And this saved him from punishment at the hands of a teacher who barely tried to hide their resentment for him. One, Severus Snape.

He wasn't alone, as he had Professor Quirrell cowering in front of him. "What were you doing on the third floor corridor, Quirrell?" Snape questioned, a sneer on his face, which only made Quirrell cower even more.

 _'Coward.'_ Harry sneered mentally. He despised cowards, people that ran away instead of facing their enemies. He had faced his demons, his own family who hated him as a young boy. He had faced Demons themselves and had been placed through a rigorous training regime that would have forced men twice his age to collapse. Yet, Quirrell was cowering in fear from a man who was nothing more than a petty child.

"I-I-I wa-was s-simply che-checking o-on th-the Phi-Philosophers St-Stone." Quirrell stuttered out much to Harry's shock and Snape's outrage. With a flick of his wand, the stuttering Professor found himself pinned against the wall with numerous spikes that were sharp enough to pierce through him floating in the air.

"You fool!" Snape snarled out as Harry slowly crept around, making sure to keep his feet quiet as to keep his presences hidden. "What are you thinking saying that here?" Quirrell opened his mouth to speak when Snape whirled around, his eyes flickering along the wall behind him.

"S-Severus?" Quirrell stuttered out.

"Never mind." Snape released the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, who dropped to the ground sweating. "Return to your quarters and never speak of the stone again." With his orders given, Snape stormed away leaving Quirrell on his knees who watched him leave with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

-X- Line Break -X-

Harry released a sigh of relief as he safely managed to get round Snape. It had been a tight fit and his clock had brushed against Snape's own clock and yet that had been enough for the Potions Professor to notice a third presence.

Once round the Professor, Harry quickly moved down the corridor while making sure to keep as quiet as humanely possible before coming to a stop as he saw Mrs. Norris staring at his exact location. He cursed himself internally as he realised that while he was keeping quiet, he could still be smelt by the feline.

Looking around as Mrs. Norris began calling for her owner, Harry saw a door to his left and quickly rushed inside the room before placing an illusion around the door to keep it hidden. To a Professor this ploy would be useless, but against Filch, the Squib it would be a perfect way to avoid being cautious. It would work even more like this as Mrs. Norris would be indicating that a student was out of bed and behind a wall, further confusing the Squib instead of a cat indicating at what was air.

Releasing a breath, Harry turned around and came to a stop when he saw a large mirror in the otherwise empty room. Ignoring it for the time being, Harry removed his cloak and began pacing the room, waiting for the time to pass.

However, he came to a halt when he saw more than himself appear in the mirror.

Moving forwards, Harry took a closer look and saw not only himself, but Morgana sat on two separate thrones. Each wearing a crown and a large crowd of people kneeling before them. He was a King and Morgana his Queen.

Further studying the mirrors decorative frame he saw that on the top was a sentence engraved upon it.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

 _'This must be some form of dead language.'_ Harry deduced before jokingly thinking. _'Funny, say it backwards and it almost makes sense. I show not your face but your hearts desire.'_ All joking left him when he realised that this was exactly what he wanted most.

His eyes locked onto the image of himself and Morgana. _'So this means, that this is nothing more than an illusion. Something that many men would stare at believing was the future.'_ Harry shook his head. ' _No. This may not show the future but I will make it reality.'_ He thought firmly.

Nothing would stop him and anyone that got in his way would suffer at his hands.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, one hand stroking his Phoenix familiars feathers. Mere moments ago the alarm surrounding the room that contained the Mirror of Erised had been set off. A quick look through the interconnected mirrors – one he had on his person and another hidden away in the room – revealed Harry Potter stood before the mirror.

"Things are progressing well." Dumbledore said to Fawkes who gave a small trill in response.

Despite his worry about Harry's mental state after the Troll incident, Dumbledore was no longer worrying anymore. He had spent a long time trying to figure out where Harry had been for the past two years. His research and led him nowhere, but it had provided him insight on how the Dursleys had treated the boy.

He always knew that Harry wouldn't be treated well at the hands of his aunt and uncle, in fact he had hoped for it. However, it seemed that the Horcrux inside of Harry had amplified the Dursleys distaste for the boy even further than he had expected. This was not good as it seemed to have created someone frighteningly similar to Voldemort.

Nevertheless, he had prepared for such an outcome and was ready. Everything would progress as usual and then two Dark Lords would fight after all, neither could stand for the other to continue to exist and challenge them. Voldemort himself would seek to kill Harry in response to the Prophecy and no doubt, Harry would try and kill Voldemort in response.

Either way, one Dark Lord would remain and weakened by their battle, leaving them easy pickings for him to dispatch of. Let the two fight and he would rebuild from the ashes left behind.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review letting me know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any questions please let me know.**

 **Guest: Yes, Harry will get a harem don't worry.**

 **Uzushiogakure: Love reading reviews like yours, it helps a great deal in motivating me to write. Also yes, Selene and Morgana are both immortal or near immortal in Morgana's case, not sure if she actually is or if it's just to do with her time travelling. Either way, I they should have definitely crossed paths even if it was briefly. I ust expanded upon that idea a little.**

 **thunderofdeath97: Good suggestions and I will definitely consider them all, doubt all will make it into the harem, but some definitely will. And thank you for providing suggestions beyond, she's hot.**

 **Dominus1389: Don't worry my friend, both Selene and Emma will be in the harem. They're influential and powerful and not good, or entirely good in Emma's case. So they're definitely open to Harry, especially a younger Emma who is still on the bad side at that point due to her father and Sebastian.**

 **magitech: That's true, yes. But to be honest, out of all the people in Harry's age group, she is the closest to a prodigy. Certainly not on the level of the likes of Dumbledore and others, but still better than most. So I decided to make her a bit better, just like I'm making a few other Harry Potter characters a bit stronger and smarter as to at least fit into the lower tier characters of the Marvel universe.**

 **Also, not going to the Daphne Greengrass route as I admit, I too have used her quite a bit. Mostly because her character is so unknown that fans have created her to be what they want, but I've done that in other stories. Daphne will appear briefly, but will not a side character, let alone a main character. Only ever appearing as an extra.**

 **Thel310: Creating creatures is definitely something I will do for Harrys army, considering the magical world is very small in comparison to other countries. Demons will be part of his army as well, but he will also do others, if you want an idea watch Castlevania the to series on Netflix. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out what I'm doing from that. But thank you for the suggestions and I will try to see what I can do and if I can include them.**

 **adam3565: Right now, in cannon Harry was born in 1980, instead in this Harry is actually three years younger than Emma Frost. I don't know the exact date of when she was born, so let's put it a minimum, 2000s. So, heroes like Iron Man have yet to make an appearance. The only heroes that exist right now are, or were the Invaders. But they're disbanded.**

 **daithi3477: Yes, it was to allow Harry to make allies without her there as well as keeping herself as mysterious as possible until she is fully ready to enter the political scene of Magical Britain. She is of course stronger than the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort,but magical power and political power are two different things. She let Harry go alone to let him gain allies without her their, as well as to keep herself a mystery in under to give her an advantage.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have, if not don't be afraid to put them in a review and I will answer them as best as I can without spoiling future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 8: Professor Quirrell**

 _Previously, on A King in the Making:_

 _Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, one hand stroking his Phoenix familiars feathers. Mere moments ago the alarm surrounding the room that contained the Mirror of Erised had been set off. A quick look through the interconnected mirrors – one he had on his person and another hidden away in the room – revealed Harry Potter stood before the mirror._

 _"Things are progressing well." Dumbledore said to Fawkes who gave a small trill in response._

 _Despite his worry about Harry's mental state after the Troll incident, Dumbledore was no longer worrying anymore. He had spent a long time trying to figure out where Harry had been for the past two years. His research and led him nowhere, but it had provided him insight on how the Dursleys had treated the boy._

 _He always knew that Harry wouldn't be treated well at the hands of his aunt and uncle, in fact he had hoped for it. However, it seemed that the Horcrux inside of Harry had amplified the Dursleys distaste for the boy even further than he had expected. This was not good as it seemed to have created someone frighteningly similar to Voldemort._

 _Nevertheless, he had prepared for such an outcome and was ready. Everything would progress as usual and then two Dark Lords would fight after all, neither could stand for the other to continue to exist and challenge them. Voldemort himself would seek to kill Harry in response to the Prophecy and no doubt, Harry would try and kill Voldemort in response._

 _Either way, one Dark Lord would remain and weakened by their battle, leaving them easy pickings for him to dispatch of. Let the two fight and he would rebuild from the ashes left behind._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Scotland, Location Unknown, Hogwarts, Headmasters Office._

 _7th of June, 1992._

In the Headmasters office of Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat quietly behind his desk. His loyal Phoenix familiar sat upon its perch, it's very presence filling the room with a sense of calm and warmth allowing the elderly wizard to think in tranquil peace.

"Hmm." Albus leaned back into his chair, stroking his beard in thought. "It is curious is it not, my old friend?" The Phoenix gave a quiet trill in agreement and the elderly man relaxed fully in his chair. _'Curious indeed. How did you do it, Mr Potter? How did you get the Philosophers Stone?'_

Ever since the start of the year, Dumbledore had been wary of the young Potter heir. Everything about the boy reminded him of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle from the way he smiled, to the way he talked. The original test of the Philosophers Stone had been altered to not only protect it from Professor Quirrell and his master, Lord Voldemort, but also from the young Potter heir. However, the boy had somehow managed to bypass the final test.

The original tasks were very simple to bypass, put into place to measure the worth of other students that may prove as useful allies when they grew older however, none had taken the bait or followed the bread crumbs he had left them. They would prove to be no difficulty to Professor Quirrell, let alone with his master guiding his hand.

The final protection put in place should have kept only those unwilling to use the stone for their own personal gain. That meant that Professor Quirrell nor Voldemort could get hold of it.

Yet somehow, Harry Potter had managed to get hold of the stone meaning he had no intention of using it himself. That did elevate some of Dumbledore's worries, but not all of them. Just because Harry didn't plan to use it for himself at the time, didn't mean that he wouldn't change his mind later on in time. A loophole he should have seen sooner, but hadn't.

That wasn't the only worry either, somehow Harry Potter had managed to overwhelm the DADA Professor in a straight up battle. That on its own wouldn't be an impressive feat for any man the same age as Quirrell who was average at best, for a boy in his first year it should have been impossible. Even with Voldemort slowly draining the DADA Professor of his magic and not being a duelist of any caliber, his greater knowledge and magical power should have allows Quirrell to easily overwhelm the Potter heir, yet it hadn't.

Every time he thought he came close to figuring out the boy, a whole new facet would appear.

"It looks like there will be another war coming." Dumbledore voiced aloud. "The pieces are moving into place and it is only a matter of time before the war breaks out and I imagine it will be far bloodier than any war that has come before." He interlocked his fingers together and stared at the door across from him. _'I believe it's time I get into contact with a few of my old allies.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _Scotland, Location Unknown, Hogwarts, Third Floor Corridor._

 _1st of June, 1992._

The Year was coming to an end, already the exams had come and gone and Harry was already packed and ready to return home to Morgana. Like he had expected, he had scored full marks on every test, continuing to distinguish himself as a prodigy amongst his peers.

However, with the year coming to an end it was time he stopped putting off his plans to enter the Third Floor corridor and find out what was hidden there.

The past few months since returning to Hogwarts, he had been studying the defences surrounding it and found besides the basic locking charm and alert ward, that there was no other defences in place. Though he wasn't stupid enough to believe that was the case. No doubt there were things hidden behind the door and possibly many other nasty surprises.

With his cloak covering his body, Harry moved stealthily across the corridor until he reached the door. His wand peaked out from the silk cloak and a streak of light struck the locked door, followed by a resounding click associated with a lock being undone.

A quick scan down the corridor revealed to Harry that no one was present before reaching out and opening the door, slipping inside and closing it behind him.

Once the door was closed Harry's ears were met with the a sweet melody lined with magic. It's intent, to put anyone who listened to sleep. It was an ancient form of magic formerly used to control Muggle's with no magical resistance. However, masters of the Magical Musical Arts were even able to control other wizards and witches.

Obviously, the person that casted this magic upon the Harp laying in the corner of the room had some measure of skill as the magic that came to him was nothing more than an aftertaste. He was simply a bystander caught in its path.

It's main target was the large three headed dog sleeping in the centre of the room.

His emerald eyes scanned over its form and landed on the trapdoor hidden underneath one of its paws. 'Interesting.' Harry studied the sleeping Cerberus more closely, he had read about them in Morgana's library. They were very powerful and territorial creatures, but were susceptible to music.

However, it was obvious to him that despite this creatures size it wasn't even fully grown. Cerberus were creatures of great power and were said to be guardians of Tartarus. They could grow to be as large as houses and powerful enough that a single Cerberus could wipe out a small army. For one to be so tame and docile it must either be still growing or someone had interfered with its growth.

Moving forwards, Harry leaned down and picked up the Cerberus's paw before opening the trapdoor.

With one last look to the creature, he jumped down and landed in a pile of green roots. From what he remembered, it was called Devil's Snare and constricted anything that it came into touch with, as long as it was moving. And so, he laid there very still and contemplated on what else could lie ahead of him.

So far, everything had been relatively simple, even if there wasn't another person hunting for the Philosophers Stone, he could have quite easily gotten past all these defences with relative ease.

But he knew that things wouldn't always remain easy, eventually he would come across a challenge and he kind of hoped that he would. A challenge meant that he part of him had reached its limits and forced him to do one of two things.

Give up or go beyond.

Harry was someone who could do many things, but give up was not one of them. Not matter how difficult the challenge, no matter how dangerous he would always push himself further and further.

As he landed on the ground, Harry rose to his feet and brushed his uniform of any dirt and muck that had gathered over it.

He then looked forward and narrowed his eyes at the door that waited for him. Harry would not fail, not here and not ever. Nothing would stop him from becoming the most powerful being this world had ever seen, he would become a God even if it killed him and he would make Morgana his Goddess.

They would be worshiped.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Voldemort could feel it, the Philosopher's Stone.

It was here, protected by the Mirror and yet, it was out of his reach! He was so close, forced to be stuck in this weak host of snivelling coward, Quirrell for over a year and finally the Philosopher's Stone was within his grasp and once again Dumbledore had stopped him.

For years he wandered through the forests of Albania, possessing weak willed creatures as a disembodied spirit. He drained their souls of what little power they had to strengthen and extend his own life to stop Death from coming and stealing his soul. Then he found Quirrell.

It was by pure luck more than anything else.

However, Voldemort knew this for what it was.

It was fate.

He was not meant to die in that forest, he had survived his battle against the Potter boy and that meant it was his destiny to destroy his foe. He had possessed the spirit of the weak willed Professor and slowly drained him of his magic and soul.

Unlike his previous hosts, he did not drain them entirely.

Most of his animal hosts could barely survive a few weeks to a few days before he would have to find a new one. Quirrell however had something they did not, magic. And with it, Voldemort had managed to not only possess but indoctrinate the fool into his cause.

The only problem was how weak Quirrell was.

But that was no matter.

Quirrell was serving his purpose perfectly.

He worked in Hogwarts which so happened to be where Dumbledore had hidden the Philosophers Stone.

He had of course quickly managed to figure out the weaknesses of the defences and could have gotten to this point much sooner, if it had not been for the numerous Professors prowling the corridors at night. In his old body, he would have been able to fight them all at once and win, but in the body of Quirrell he would have been hard pressed to even escape alive against one of them.

It did not matter however, the Professors had for some reason on this particular night, retired earlier than usual. Dumbledore himself had been called away to the Ministry for an urgent matter in the Wizengamont.

The Stone was undefended and so he struck.

He had easily passed through each so called 'defensive measure' and had thought that all his suffering and humiliation would come to an end. With the Philosophers Stone he would finally have the necessary power source needed to add the finishing touch to the new body Quirrell had been building for him under his instructions.

The perfect body, a natural magical conduit with a limitless source of magic drawn from the Philosophers Stone itself. And the best feature of all, was its adaptability.

The weakness of the human body was that it could only withstand so many rituals.

His grotesque deformed figure was a result of putting himself under too many rituals. He had managed to undergo a total of seven rituals before his body started to break apart. Of course he survived, his knowledge of magic allowed him to cheat death and continue surviving as he put his body under more and more rituals.

But it had left him with a permanently weak body.

With this new body, there was no limit to the number of rituals he could perform to further enhance himself.

He would become the most powerful wizard to have ever lived!

That had all come crushing down upon him due to a simple mirror! A mirror enchanted and protected by numerous Wards set up by Dumbledore to keep him from gaining the prize he had worked so hard for.

And to make matters worse, he could sense the accursed boy who had put him in such a humiliating situation.

"You can come out, Potter." With a mental nudge, he told Quirrell about the boy who turned to call him out. He may not be able to get the stone due to the protections put into place by Dumbledore, but surely the Boy-Who-Lived could.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

He had expected many things to await him at the end of his little adventure, the cowardly Professor Quirrell was not one of them. Yet as he slowly stepped out from his cover, seeing no need to hide due to Quirrell having already sensed him, noted that this was not the same Quirrell that he knew.

His slumped shoulders, the stutter in his voice and wild, terrified look in his eyes was gone. In the place of the coward, was a wizard who stood upright and strong with the eyes of someone who would do anything to succeed.

Yet despite this change in Quirrell's personality, it did nothing but amuse Harry.

The man's magic for some strange reason had been decreasing in size all throughout the year. Even at the start of the year, Quirrell had been of no worry to him as his skills or lack thereof in magic was well known. While the stuttering professor may have had more magic than him, in terms of skill and knowledge, Harry far outclassed him.

And then, over the course of the year Harrys magic had grown. The constant practise like always, increased both the control and size of his magic. Quirrell on the other hand, had constantly gotten weaker and weaker.

So despite Quirrell's complete shift in personality, Harry stood before him without an ounce of fear. After all, what did he have to fear from a fool like Quirrell?

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked, he already had an idea as to why Quirrell was here, but it never hurt anyone to make sure.

Quirrell's eyes narrowed as his grip on his wand tightened, something Harry noticed. Yet, this act only made Harrys smile widen, his emerald eyes shining with confidence as he looked down at Quirrell.

This act alone only further fuelled the professors anger. "Enough of these games boy, come here!" The turban wearing professor ordered, his wand angrily jerking for Harry to come down the stairs.

With a sigh of boredom, Harry did so.

Each step he took reverberating throughout the empty atrium as he moved without a care in the world. He acted as if Quirrell was not even a threat and unfortunately for the Dark Lord residing in the professors body, it had the desired effect of clouding his hosts judgement.

"Tell me what you see, boy!" Harry looked at Quirrell with a raised brow before looking at the mirror.

Once again, he saw the same vision.

He, a King and Morgana his Queen, surrounded by bowing men and women. Yet this time, things were different. He could clearly make out the sight of Draco, Theodore and Blaise, all stood amongst the bowing crowds, closest to his throne.

Yet closer than all of them was Hermione. Bowed at the waist as she stood to the side of his throne. From the way her eyes looked up and surveyed the throne room, she was judging each and every single one of them as a threat and preparing means to dispatch them. It was an interesting sight to behold, especially when she looked at him with complete fanatical obsession.

"What do you see?!" Quirrell hissed, reminding Harry that he was not alone.

A reminder that irritated the young boy to no ends as he had found himself admiring the changes in his desire. He of course was aware that it was not the future, but as he had sworn when he first saw this vision of his desire, he would make it reality.

"I see myself…" Harry then turned and looked at Quirrell with a smile. "Killing you."

"He lies!" Something hissed, the sound originating from Quirrell yet was quite clearly not the man himself. This phenomenon made Harry look at Quirrell with increased curiosity, especially when Quirrell spoke to this unknown figure with such reverence.

"B-but master, you are not yet strong enough." Quirrell almost pleaded, but the whoever the voice belonged to, would not listen.

"Let me see the boy!" Harry watched on bemusement as Quirrell's mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to do. Of course, Quirrell eventually followed the orders of his 'master' and slowly unwrapped the turban before turning around to show a second face stretching out of the back of Quirrell's head.

Smiling, Harry looked at the sneering face with fascination. "Well now, isn't this a surprise." With the turban gone, Harry could sense this creature that had gone unnoticed by his senses. The cloth had no doubt being imbued with numerous concealing arrays and wards to mask this second figures presence. Not that there was much to mask in the first place, if it wasn't due to Harry actually looking he would barely be able to sense the figures presence at all.

But he could, just slightly and it was truly a marvellous thing to behold. Not powerful like Morgana's but far more dark and twisted. Whoever this figure was, he had once being powerful and had committed a great deal of evil acts to taint his very soul in such a way.

"Do you see me now, boy? The state I have been reduced to?" The figure sneered as Harry looked on, his mind connecting the dots as to who this figure was. "I was once the most powerful and feared wizard in all of Britain until I was defeated by a mere Mudblood and her Half-Blood child."

Harry smirked, not all insulted as to how the figure referred to his blood mother. "Lord Voldemort I presume?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I must say, you are not quite what I expected. Weaker, more pathetic than I imagined someone so…infamous would be." He mocked, slowly shifting his stance as Quirrell tensed his body in outrage to match his masters snarl of anger.

"You dare!" Voldemort hissed.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve." While his eyes never once strayed from Voldemort's dark, red eyes, he never once let his attention leave Quirrell's wand. To lose track of an opponent's weapon was something Morgana had taught him very early on. "Then again, I imagine it must be so frustrating to be so close to your goal and yet, so far away." He indicated to the mirror as he said it.

"Master!" Quirrell exclaimed, his tone murderous and outraged as he all but begged to kill Harry.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed at his servant before locking eyes with Harry, his eyes no longer furious and outraged, but more contemplative and curious. It seemed that his hosts outraged cry had snapped him out of the murderous rage he was falling into. "You are not what I expected, Potter."

Smiling, Harry bowed mockingly as he rose to his full height once more. "Well, I have been known to be full of surprises."

The spirit of Voldemort was silent as was Harry as the two stared at one another and the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Quirrell. "You are powerful, Potter. Far more so than I had imagined you would be." He spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen the atrium has studied the younger wizard closer.

And what he found was shocking to say the least. The boy was far stronger than he was at that age and nothing like he had expected in personality. Whoever had aided him to gain such magical power was not Dumbledore nor did they shared his philosophy.

Such an individual would be invaluable to his cause and so would Potter, if he could be taught how to kneel.

"Join me." Voldemort offered and if he could have, he would have extended a hand to the young boy. "With your power combined with the power I will gain from the Philosopher's Stone, nothing will stand in our way." Harry said nothing, his expression never changing from the mocking smile and Voldemort took this as him at least listening to what he was saying. "With your power we could accomplish everything, we could even perhaps…bring back your parents?"

There was silence once more as the two wizards stared at one another before Harry laughed. It was a cheerful and joyous laugh, but had an underlying tone of condescension.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed and he laughed until his sides hurt, all the while Voldemort looked at him in growing anger. "You believe that I care about my dead parents to the point I would serve someone like you."

Just saying it out loud caused Harry to break out into a fit of laughter once more.

"My, my you certainly are funnier than I expected." Taking a deep breath to centre himself, Harry looked straight into Voldemort's eyes with a look of pure loathing. "You disgust me." He replied, his voice calm as he stared at the Dark Lord. "When I first heard about you, I respected you for your strength."

He then looked Voldemort up and down, or more specifically the host he inhabited and sneer came upon his face.

"All I see now is a shadow of your former self, clinging to its pathetic existence. Just looking at you disgusts me." That's when his magic spiked in response to his emotions, triggering the wards Dumbledore had put into place to alert him should anyone get this far. They both knew that they were on a clock, but neither cared, far too focused on the task of killing the other.

"Do you know what I do to the things that disgust me?" Harry asked, an emerald green aura of magic similar to his eyes swirled dangerously around his hands. "I eradicate them!" He exclaimed before thrusting both hands out.

Voldemort only had a moment to open his eyes in shock as he saw two beams of energy shot out from his hands and directly towards him with deadly accuracy. It was only thanks to his mental connection with Quirrell that allowed him to tell the DADA Professor to spin and summon a shield in time to avoid the blast coming from the beams.

Even then, the power put into those beams struck the shield with enough power to send Quirrell flying across the room and land in a heap on the floor.

"Get up you fool!" Voldemort hissed watching as Potter summoned numerous bolts of pure magic that floated menacingly in the air. With only a few seconds to spare, Quirrell managed to summon a shield that held up remarkably well under the storm of magic, but even then, it had its limits.

Eventually, one bolt hit a weak point of the shield that had formed under the continuous battering and shattered it completely. This left Quirrell completely exposed and was unable to do anything to protect himself as those few bolts that remained pierced his body.

With a gasp, Quirrell dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth and from the numerous holes that had appeared all over his body. His life fading slowly, as his wand clattered to the ground alongside his dismembered hand.

Smirking, Harry walked forwards slowly and cautiously.

It didn't take a genius to know that Quirrell was defeated. While the number of bolts that managed to hurt Quirrell had been drastically reduced by over three quarters, but it was still enough to kill the Professor. Even so, while Harry was no longer worried about Quirrell, he was still cautious of Voldemort.

One of the many lessons Morgana had taught him was to always be wary of a man who had nothing to lose as she herself had lost many a time to such individuals. Voldemort was one such being who had nothing to lose and Harry would be damned before he failed a teaching Morgana had beaten into him, quite literally.

And his cautiousness proved to be correct as a shadowy, wraith detached itself from the dying Quirrell and rushed towards Harry in a smokey vapour. As it grew closer part of the smoke began to take shape in the form of Voldemort's face, his mouth open in a scream.

The magic in that scream while not powerful, was potent enough that it would shave temporarily stalled and distracted most individuals enough to allow Voldemort to possess them.

To Harry however, he managed to easily brush off this magical attack with contemptuous ease and raises one hand towards the wraith. With a blast of magic, the wraith was sent flying away and realising he has lost, Voldemort quickly escapes, leaving Harry alone.

"What a shame." Harry muttered, his eyes followed the wraith of Voldemort as he escapes before turning to face the Mirror of Erised. "Now, how can I get you out of there?" He muttered, looking at the image of him presenting Morgana with the glowing red, Philosopher's Stone.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Do you have something for me, little one?" Morgana asked, looking up to see Harry walking towards her. He had been back no longer than a few minutes and had disappeared upstairs upon his arrival. A strange behavioural pattern considering Harry would always spend time either in the library reading about ancient magics or in the atrium downstairs practising said magic.

"I do, my lady." Harry responded and then presented her with a glowing red Jewel that rested comfortably in his palm.

Now if this was any ordinary Jewel, Morgana would have overlooked it as unimportant. Throughout her lifetime she had collected many precious jewels and had them stored in the many caches she had created – and stolen – all over the world. In fact, the vast amount of money she had from the Tempest Family was made up mostly from her own stores, the Tempest family having not been very rich. And the money she put into that vault made her one of the wealthiest individuals in the magical world.

Yet, that barely put a dent into the vast wealth she had collected.

A jewel like this was not uncommon, the shade of red was rich and beautiful however she had another ten just like it and far better crafted. But it wasn't the shade or the unusual crafting of the Jewel that caught her attention. No, it was the power the Jewel held.

She had been in the presence of many powerful magical artefacts, but she had never felt a Jewel possessing such power. It was equal to that of an artefact crafted and imbued with the power of a divine being, yet it was not forged by a divine being. No the power she was sensing from this Jewel was entirely mortal.

And from what she was aware, there was only one artefact that this Jewel could be.

"The Philosopher's Stone." She whispered reverently, gently taking the powerful stone from the hand of her apprentice and looked at it with clear wonder in her green eyes. "Amazing."

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, though from the way she looked at it, Harry had his answer already.

Morgana looked down at Harry with a beautiful smile upon her face, her mind alight with all the things she could do with such power now at her fingertips. "I do, little one. I do very much." She answered, once again looking at the Philosophers Stone in wonder.

 **A/N: Another chapter done and with it concludes Harrys First Year at Hogwarts. He defeats Quirrell/Voldemort in a very easy fashion as a means to show how powerful he is, but don't forget that Quirrell had also being growing gradually weaker over the course of the year and was also not a very good duellist. Now he has the Philosophers Stone and has given it to Morgana so god knows what she can do with that.**

 **Well, I do but you don't and I won't tell because that would be spoiling.**

 **Now due to the poll ending on a tie between this and Breaking Point. I decided that considering this hasn't been updated in a long while - longer than Breaking a point – I decided to update this one next. The poll between Thor: The God of Thunder and Breaking Point should be up so please go vote if you want your story updating next.**

 **Now, onto the questions:**

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon: No, he is not. But that is a popular opinion. But no, sorry Merlin will appear later but not just yet. Though to be honest, with the amount of people thinking its Merlin I think people might be disappointed. Hopefully not.**

 **Cerulean fire96: Thank you, yea I admit when people first started pointing it out I realised that I did and I'm a bit embarrassed. Later on when the chapter count is a bit more substantial, I'll be going back and editing each chapter so that'll get sorted out.**

 **Jestersky98: Don't know, probably not. I'm mostly focusing on these four stories as I have a lot of story chapters planned out.**

 **Weary Curmudgeon: No, Dramione I don't like the pairing despite some people finding it interesting. As for rebuild from the ashes, it's more of a saying. I don't specifically mean rebuild from the destruction, more like the ash being the aftermath of the war. As for the statue of secrecy, yea, except that to disappear entirely at some point. Also, very true, but the prophecy in this does revolve around Harry and Tom. Also thank you for the review, it means a lot and thank you for the suggestions, I'm a Harmony fan and will definitely give them a read.**

 **Uzushiogakure: Blaise's backstory will be explored a bit more in depth later on as Harry and his group become a bit more close knit. Also thank you, I could never find anything that specifically said she was immortal so I've decided to go for something similar to the Asgardians. They can be killed and in a way are simply gifted with long lifespans to the point they appear immortal. That with her ability to time travel makes her seem immortal. So that's what I'm going for, either way it settles on a middle ground.**

 **TomRiddle13: Yea, Dakr Pheonix will definitely appear. I find that Jean Grey is such an underused and overly abused character in Marvel. I mean seriously, she's one of those characters that the writers have made so powerful that they don't know how to make her fit into a story without making the villains and the rest of the heroes equally as powerful, which in turns ruins the story. And as a result, she tends to get fucked over – quite literally, I think it was hinted at that she was mind raped by Mastermind and I'm guess, actually raped by Mastermind – so that's just fucked.**

 **Though, the Harry I'm creating won't be much better, but yes, Dark Pheonix will be apart of the harem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Previously, on A King in the Making:_

 _She had been in the presence of many powerful magical artefacts, but she had never felt a Jewel possessing such power. It was equal to that of an artefact crafted and imbued with the power of a divine being, yet it was not forged by a divine being. No, the power she was sensing from this Jewel was entirely mortal._

 _And from what she was aware, there was only one artefact that this Jewel could be._

 _"The Philosopher's Stone." She whispered reverently, gently taking the powerful stone from the hand of her apprentice and looked at it with clear wonder in her green eyes. "Amazing."_

 _"Do you like it?" Harry asked, though from the way she looked at it, Harry had his answer already._

 _Morgana looked down at Harry with a beautiful smile upon her face, her mind alight with all the things she could do with such power now at her fingertips. "I do, little one. I do very much." She answered, once again looking at the Philosophers Stone in wonder._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana had received many gifts over her long lifetime, from suitors, allies and enemies alike. Each gift had suited the purpose and need of those who gifted it to her and yet, none had ever quite been as great or elected such feeling of joy as her most recent gift.

The Philosopher's Stone.

A jewel and the pinnacle of alchemy. It was a source of a large source of magic that even she could not discern its limits, it was no wonder common Magical folk believed it to be an limitless source of magic. But everything had a limit, even some of the Gods and ancient inter-dimensional beings who liked to claim they had limitless power, did not.

But even so, the Philosophers Stone had more magic than she had thought possible for something so small. And while she had at first being a little underwhelmed in the design of the stone, as she looked at it more and more, she realised that it did have a certain beauty to it.

It wasn't the perfect oval Jewel, hand crafted by the best smiths in the world with the aid of magic like many believed, but the brilliant red glow did it make it eye catching, even amongst others jewels of far better craftsmanship. The sharp and rustic design of the Stone as well, was also eye catching.

One would never not notice this. Whether it be for the power it possessed or its other features.

Looking up from where she sat in the training chamber, the stone floating in the air before her, she watched as her young apprentice once again went about practising his magic. He was working hard as usual, flinging magic around the chamber at the various animated corpses he himself had created.

They were slow and lumbering, he himself having only learned the very basics of Necromancy before entering Hogwarts. And while she would like to help him improve his skill in Necromancy, she knew that right now he needed to learn more combat orientated magic. His innate talent for Magic would ensure that he would never be lacking in any area of magic. So she was content to let him pass by with the basics in every art of magic and focus on specific areas.

She herself had only ever focused on Rituals, Necromancy and Elemental Magic in her time with Merlin. Then she had expanded her horizons and dabbled in other aspects of magic to expand her repertoire. She could not master them, her Magical core could only do so much as each magic required ones core to change and mould in such a way that it made other magics impossible to use.

However, unlike her Harry would be able to master all forms of magic. His magical core was unusually large for one his age, but that was not what made him so dangerous or talented. One could have large stores of magic, but little talent. And talent was determined by two things, the potency of ones magic and the flexibility of ones magical core.

Like stated earlier, using certain magic caused ones core to change shape and alter in order to better cast that magic. However, once those changes were in place, they would remain that way. For example, someone gifted in Charms, would find Transfiguration far more difficult due to the changes in ones core would make casting Transfiguration very difficult.

As a result, Wizards and witches would have certain magics they were good at and others they were bad at. A Charms user could cast Transfiguration, but it would not only require far more magic, but also far more willpower.

For Harry however, he did not have this problem.

His core was unusually flexible, constantly changing and flowing like water, while other witches and wizards cores were like rocks. Once a rock was carved, it could not be reversed. Whereas water, would constantly flow and change.

So while she had been instructing Harry on the basics of the more advanced applications and spells she had learned, she herself had spent the last few days working hard to discern how the Philosophers Stone had been produced.

She had barely scratched the surface. All she knew was that it required someone who had an intimate and near perfect knowledge of the intricacies of Alchemy that she frankly, did not possess.

She had certainly dabbled in the art over her long life, but she had never focused heavily upon it. Preferring other forms of magic that could serve her purposes more than Alchemy, but now she wished she had put more effort to understand the art better. If only to help her in recreating the Philosophers Stone.

But while she had barely scratched the surface on how to produce Philosophers Stones, she had figured out many ways in which it could be used.

A power source in which to open up a portal to one of the many pocket dimensions inhabited by Demons. Of course, she would ensure those portals opened up to those lower tier world's, she would not like to leave a permanent door open for the likes of Mephisto to use at his pleasure. But instead a dimension inhabited by demons with no ruler.

Demons were quick and easy source of manpower, and they were easy to control as well. They didn't care if you were human or demon or God, if you had power greater than their own they would follow without question. That is until they grow stronger than you, but she was more than capable of putting down any mid tier demon with nary a thought.

But again, to use such a priceless Magical artefact for something so…primitive was too simple. She had thought about potions and other rituals, but again, they were too small and narrow minded.

The human body could only undergo so many rituals before it began to break apart, while she due to her heritage as a half-faerie could withstand many more rituals than her apprentice, she too had her limits. The human part in her would ensure that.

Though that did give her an idea. _'With the stone, it would now be possible to perform a ritual in which to gift some of my faerie heritage to Harry.'_ Morgana thought, her mind mulling over the option. _'Yes, it is far more plausible now as I previously lacked a sufficient amount of magic in which for Harry to safely undergo such a ritual.'_

With this in mind, Morgana continued to think about possible uses in which to use the Philosophers Stone that wasn't narrow minded or simplistic and quite frankly, a waste of such a priceless magical artefact.

And just like always, her mind strayed to one thought in particular.

A Homunculus.

Now this wasn't those half-baked Homunculi who were nothing more than slaves created by the simplistic magical folk of Japan. They were lifeless husks with no magical talent and were only good as servants, practically their version of House Elfs.

No, she was talking about a real Homunculus.

The perfect magical conduit. A body with no limits as to how many rituals it could undergo, a body that would never age or tire, a body that had no need eat or sleep. In all her life she had studied up on how others practitioners of the Mystic Arts had tried and failed to create the perfect Homunculus, and each had failed for one very simple reason.

They lacked a sufficient power source in which to fuel this body.

However, in her hand was the perfect source of magic that would enable her to keep a Homunculus body powered for centuries. And if it ran out, she could just create another one when she discovered the secret to producing them.

 _'Oh, yes.'_ She smiled as her thoughts envisioned how powerful she would become with such power. _'Now I have the dream, all that remains is the steps in which to make it reality.'_ Her eyes panned to Harry and the young boy who had made this all possible. _'And just like always, little one. You will help me make it so.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Selene Gallio did not like this in the slightest.

Walking into the home of Morgana le Fay, a sorceress with power equal to her own was one of the few things she disliked most. A user of the Mystic Arts was most dangerous when they had time to prepare the battlefield before hand. They could set up runic based traps and Wards that could leave hundreds as nothing more than bloody smears on the ground.

For one like Morgana, there wouldn't even be anything left

Selene was confident in her power and her skill, she had not survived since the Hyborian Age with nothing but luck to aide her. However, even she did not like her chances of surviving if this was a trap.

Morgana had of course sworn a many great deal of oaths, bound by magic in such a way that it should be impossible to do anything to harm Selene, whether directly or indirectly. However, Selene knew that if anyone could find a loophole it would be Morgana.

Even as she was led into the dining room, a large feast set out and waiting, Selene did not let her guard down.

Why would she? She could sense a large number of undead sealed underneath the mansion and from the various Imps she had seen around the mansion, it was obvious Morgana had ways in which to summon Demons. Selene could safely say that Morgana could summon some more powerful Demons if she so desired.

Then there were those little creatures, so like Imps, but without wings and not demonic at all. She did not know what they were, but they were unsightly and disgusting to look at.

But then came to crux of the matter, the two magic users sat at the table waiting.

There was of course Morgana herself, the biggest problem should this situation dissolve into a battle. But then there was a young boy, no older than twelve or eleven with black hair and glowing emerald eyes.

 _'This must be the boy Morgana told me of.'_ Selene noted, she reached out with her senses and found herself pleasantly surprised by what she found. _'It seems her words had some measure of truth to them after all.'_

By the smile on Morgana's face, it was obvious she had figured out what Selene was thinking. "Lady Selene." Morgana greeted, her head bowed in greeting and Selene did the same. "I'm so glad you could make it. This is my apprentice, Harry Potter."

"Lady Selene." The boy bowed his head in much the same way as his master had and Selene was pleased that he at least knew how to act properly and to treat her with respect. The fools at the Hellfire Club did not, simply viewing her as weak because she was a woman. Little did they know that she could destroy them in a matter of seconds if she so wished it.

Selene took a seat at the table after sparing Harry a formal greeting. "So tell me Morgana, what are your real plans?" Selene asked, swirling the wine that had been poured into her glass by magic used by those same disgusting creatures. "They must be ambitious and a beyond your reach to require my assistance."

What she didn't mention was how they revolved around the boy. He was young and still growing, but Selene could see the potential he held inside his body. If given the right instruction he would surpass every magical user that had become before him, perhaps even that knew Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange who she knew was incredibly gifted with magic.

She hadn't met the man of course, Selene was no fool. Over her immortal life she had amassed quite an infamous reputation which had made her enemies with the Sorcerer's. And from what she was hearing, Strange would be a most dangerous foe, someone Selene would avoid.

But even so, this boy could prove to be the most powerful magical user to ever exist, even more so than herself. She was envious of Morgana who had managed to sink her claws into him already, it put her in a weaker position, something she did not like. Especially seen as though the boy had eyes so similar to Morgana, eyes that told a tale of great ambitions.

"Plans?" Morgana asked in turn, the smile on her face never changing as Harry remained silent, knowing full well it was best he kept quiet. The two women were powerful, more so than himself and he did not want to disappoint Morgana by saying the wrong thing.

"Yes, plans." Selene replied. "I have no interest in being a means to an end for you without gaining something more in turn."

"Oh, is our previous deal not enough for you?" Selene said nothing, only staring at Morgana. "Are you backing out of our deal already, Selene? I did not take you for the type to be so quick to quit."

"I am not the type to be taken as a fool either." Selene replied, her nails rapped against the wooden table. "While your skills in telepathy are great, the boys are not." Harry froze, his eyes temporarily widening before his face became blank, his mental shields becoming tighter and stronger, but it was too late.

Selene already had the information she needed.

His skills were great and his mental shields strong for his age, but for someone like her, getting through them undetected was child's play. "So tell me, Morgana what more can you offer me in return for my assistance?"

Despite Morgana's face never changing from its usual smile, there was certain tenseness in the air that had not been there before. "Oh, then you know what we plan to do then?"

"Unite the Magical World under one rule, your rule." Selene answered calmly, admiring the idea and the potential it held. "An empire that would put you in key positions all over the world in which to expand your kingdom into the non-Magical world." And there was the true depths of both Harrys and Morgana's ambition.

World conquest.

It was a simple and cliché ambition, Selene would admit that much. But an empire that covered the entire world, uniting both magical and non-magical worlds was something that had never been accomplished. It would make them legendary figures who's names would be mentioned for millennia after they are gone.

Yet, while Morgana only had ambitions for Earth, she had seen far more in Harrys vision. His ambition was great and unquenchable, he did not see why he should stop at simply Earth when there was a whole galaxy. He did not see why he should limit himself to magic when there was a world of technology for him to use to enhance his power.

No, she knew that while right now, Harry was weak. His ambition, talent, determination and genius would put him at the very top of the world.

Selene was a smart woman and had gambled many a time with her life. No one could predict the future as it was ever changing and forged by the decisions made in the present and so, she was forced to choose a side.

Right now, she was being presented with a choice.

Leave and do nothing, break the agreement and risk losing everything in the future should Morgana and Harry succeed. No doubt, both would take great joy in making her pay for the insult she would deal them.

Or join them. Help in every way she could to ensure that she was on the winning side and see her power rise a hundredfold.

It was an easy choice to make.

 **A/N: So another chapter is done with Selene being introduced as well as showing just how ambitious Harry is. Right now, he's being kept restrained by Morgana and the way in which he views her, but his time in Hogwarts is going to change that. Currently, he's a follower, simply doing as Morgana instructs, but Hogwarts is going to make him a leader.**

 **That is something that cannot be taught, only experienced and earned.**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter that takes place during the Summer Break and the last chapter before this story goes on a temporary hiatus.**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **McKenray: A good suggestion, but I'm trying to avoid getting too many Harry Potter characters in the harem. But Luna's seer like abilities will definitely come into play later on whether she'll be apart of Harry's harem is still up for consideration.**

 **SpikedTankedmaster300: He will do yes and more. He won't be just limited to magic either so that's why I'm doing a lot of research to find ways upon which to give Harry far more power than he already has.**

 **WearyCurmudgeon: To be honest I'm not entirely sure which is why I'm putting this story on hiatus so I can figure out stuff like this. But Jean will be going a Dark Phoenix because I prefer her as that than just Jean Grey. Your option of Darkchilde is definitely a suggestion I will take on board. Also, yes I do plan or have that happen eventually but that will be much later on. Right now Harry has no idea about either of those two things so it isn't happen instantly.**

 **Yes, I've decided to give limitations to rituals because let's face it, the ambitious people of Harry Potter would have used them more often if that was the case. So bad basically as magic became something to hide from non-magicals and the constant inbreeding, it caused the number of rituals a body can go under to drastically reduce.**

 **Uzushiogakure: Yea, things will get more difficult for Harry as he let his arrogance get the best of him in his fight against Quirrell. Like you said, Voldemort is many things and capable of planning for the future and to defeat Harry is one of those things. And yes, as Harry becomes more introduced to the Marvel world he's going to learn that his dreams are going to be far harder than he imagined and it will be an eye opener. But Harry has no real morals due to the Dursley's and Morgana's influence, so believe me, he will have a far easier time of accomplishing those goals than a hero would.**

 **So except some evil things to take place as Harry attempts to achieve his goals. Dark Phoenix Jean will be one such person who helps him accomplish those goals.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A King in the Making**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Previously, on A King in the Making:_

 _"Unite the Magical World under one rule, your rule." Selene answered calmly, admiring the idea and the potential it held. "An empire that would put you in key positions all over the world in which to expand your kingdom into the non-Magical world." And there was the true depths of both Harrys and Morgana's ambition._

 _World conquest._

 _It was a simple and cliché ambition, Selene would admit that much. But an empire that covered the entire world, uniting both magical and non-magical worlds was something that had never been accomplished. It would make them legendary figures who's names would be mentioned for millennia after they are gone._

 _Yet, while Morgana only had ambitions for Earth, she had seen far more in Harrys vision. His ambition was great and unquenchable, he did not see why he should stop at simply Earth when there was a whole galaxy. He did not see why he should limit himself to magic when there was a world of technology for him to use to enhance his power._

 _No, she knew that while right now, Harry was weak. His ambition, talent, determination and genius would put him at the very top of the world._

 _Selene was a smart woman and had gambled many a time with her life. No one could predict the future as it was ever changing and forged by the decisions made in the present and so, she was forced to choose a side._

 _Right now, she was being presented with a choice._

 _Leave and do nothing, break the agreement and risk losing everything in the future should Morgana and Harry succeed. No doubt, both would take great joy in making her pay for the insult she would deal them._

 _Or join them. Help in every way she could to ensure that she was on the winning side and see her power rise a hundredfold._

 _It was an easy choice to make._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Lucius would admit, Abigail Tempest was certainly rich and it seemed she knew the subtle arts of displaying power. The amount of land she owned was impressive, a couple of acres of rich field that were well-cared for by what looked like a small colony of servants. And the mansion was large, probably comparable to the Malfoy Mansion which was certainly impressive.

Despite having fled France in disgrace and near penniless, the Malfoy's had managed to claw their way back up to regaining their former wealth. They were of course viewed as a lesser family and legally, still were.

However, after years of countless struggling to regain their former wealth and then surpass it, generations later they finally did it. Their wealth was vast and there was nothing they could not gain. No area they could not reach and no one they could not buy. Everyone, including Dumbledore and his loyal followers wanted the Malfoy's for their vast wealth.

And so, using that wealth Lucius had done his research upon the Tempest family.

They had been a minor house from Britain that had made a small fortune in the slave trade during the times of the British Empire. Then came the revolution and America's independence, while the Tempest family still managed to keep hold of its wealth for decades longer. They had been cut off from the mainland and had lost many of their contacts and alliances with the other British families.

As a result of their vast wealth and power amassed over the course of their tenure as slavers and nobles in the British Empire, they had not made many allies among the Americans. Muggle or magical.

When the United States of America was formed they had suffered a blow and had barely managed to keep hold of their wealth. Even then, they were shunned by the fellow magicals of America and then came the abolishment of slavery.

After that, everything changed.

They were hit massively by the lose of their greatest trade and with it, their wealth and power declined rapidly. This weakness made itself known through means unknown to him and probably lost to time and then enemies of the Tempest family wiped them out.

 _'Not all of them it seems.'_ He thought, though he still had his doubts.

The fact was, the Tempest family had no wealth, his contacts within the American Branch of Gringotts had shown him the real files of the Tempest once he greased the right palms. Either way, Abigail Tempest had either amassed her wealth through other means before claiming her title as Lady Tempest, or was not a Tempest at all.

Not that it mattered to him, she held herself as a Pureblood and acted every inch a noble as well. Not to mention Harry seems to not care about purity of blood and if he wanted to secure his place amongst the clearly ambitious and powerful boy, it meant putting aside his prejudices.

Malfoy's were a family all to knowledgable on sacrifice and he would be more than willing to sacrifice his prejudices if it meant securing his position in the new world order that would surely come about. And he would ensure that it did, especially if he sided with them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Directed to the dining room by a House Elf, Lucius took a minute to admire the decorative mansion. He could see quite a few rare and beautiful paintings, some of which he himself had copies of as well.

He knew what the ploy was.

The fact that neither Harry or Abigail greeted him at the entrance would be seen as an insult and would have offended a great many deal. To Lucius however, he was more than use to these ploys, he himself having used them a great many time in his own dealings. It was a show of superiority, that they were better than him and while it was insulting, Lucius would not let it bother him.

He would need a clear head in the dealings to come and couldn't be blinded by anger.

It would only give them an advantage.

Entering the dining room, again Lucius admired the scenery already having gained an understanding on Lady Tempest from the layout of her home. It was beautiful crafted and filed with lavish furniture and expensive pieces of art. She was a shrewd business woman who enjoyed the wealth she had amassed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Lady Tempest and Harry Potter seated at the far end of the table. Lady Tempest of course was at the head of the table, though he did take not how close Harry sat to her.

It showed that they were close and held a great deal of trust. Something he didn't expect from either of them. Draco had talked about how Harry seemed to keep people at a distance despite being friendly. It showed a shrewd mind that while keeping people close to earn their trust, would not so easily give their own trust in turn. That sort of thinking was learnt and that meant Lady Tempest had done so.

So the fact they were so close showed how much they trusted one another.

"Lady Tempest. Heir Potter." Lucius bowed in greeting and the two bowed their heads in turn as he took a seat at the table. "I must say, this is a beautiful home you have."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Lady Tempest said with a beautiful smile on his face and it took all of Lucius' considerable mental fortitude to not falter. She was alluringly beautiful which would give her a distinct advantage in any dealings she had. After all, Lady Tempest could make outrageous offers that no one would ever accept, unless they were too busy taking in her beauty. "Drink?"

"Please." A tray of drinks floated across from a nearby table with a simple flick of her hand. An act of magical skill that caused Lucius to raise on brow in interest. However, he ignored it for now and instead poured himself a small glass of Fire Whiskey. So far he was impressed, each little trick and move made by Lady Tempest had been done so in order to distract him and they would work on most people.

Pulling out his wand, Lucius cast a few detection spells before raising the glass to his lips. "You do not trust us, Lord Malfoy?" Lady Tempest asked amusedly and Lucius shook his head.

"One can never be too careful, Lady Tempest." She smiled beautifully and bowed her head as a sign of agreement. "So, shall we get to business?" He asked, knowing that they would continue to play this game of cat and mouse for a long time if they didn't start soon. Lucius was a patient man and knew that delaying the actual negotiations would certainly put negotiators on edge and Lucius had done this himself many a time. But he knew from these few short moments that he would be outwitted and outmatched by the woman across from him.

A strange, but welcoming change compared to the mediocrity that negotiating had become. It was certainly welcome to have someone who could keep up and play at the same level as himself and beyond.

"Of course." Lady Tempest then indicated with one hand to Harry. "I hope you do not mind, but my ward would like to take the lead in this negotiation." It was not a question and Lucius certainly wouldn't say no, he had already learned so much about Lady Tempest in these short few moments, but Harry Potter was still largely a mystery.

His son was certainly providing detailed reports on Potters actions, but he didn't provide the necessary details that would allow Lucius to see who Potter was and what he would become. The Yule party had given him some insight, but not enough to gain a concrete opinion.

"I certainly understand and agree with this." Lucius agreed with a benevolent smile on his face. From what he knew, Harry was ambitious, driven and a prodigy like no other. But he also had a darker side of him, one that would put him at odds against Dumbledore and his followers. But it was not enough information for Lucius to build a concrete understanding of who Harry was and would become.

But if Lady Tempest was anything to go by and his past achievement, Harry would be a force to be reckoned with.

Both politically and magically.

There was a few moments of silence where Harry considered his words wisely and Lucius approved of this. Most lords and ladies leaped straight into negotiation and fumbled their words in such a way it came out as nonsense. And all because they didn't want to appear unsure and weak, yet instead proved themselves to be that very thing. The fact that Harry was willing to take time and considering his words carefully was a sign that he understood the finer intricacies of policies and negotiating, a good sign.

"Voldemort is alive." Lucius choked slightly on his glass of Fire Whiskey at the simple and short statement and he was sure that Harry had waited until Lucius went to take a drink in order to reveal said information. "He tried to kill me a week before I left Hogwarts." Harry explained as if he hadn't made a well-respected and influential Lord choke on his drink.

Taking a few moments to consider what he had been told, Lucius felt his lips twitch upwards into an almost noticeable smile. _'Well, it seems Harry Potter is certainly gifted.'_ He wasn't even annoyed that he had spilt some Fire Whiskey down his robes and instead used a quick spell to clean his robes and studied Harry much more closely now.

Before he had been unsure and even underestimated the boy. He would not be making the same mistake a second time.

"By your reaction I understand that despite being a former Death Eater, you are as surprised by this information as I was." Harry concluded quite easily. "Nor do you seem overly pleased." Lucius didn't even deny the truth already knowing that while he could buy his way out of any punishment, he was still widely considered to be a Death Eater. Even if he had become disillusioned with his former 'master.'

Not to mention the surprise reveal of said information and the timing left Lucius no time to actually keep his emotions under check. It was no wonder Harry had concluded how Lucius really felt on the matter of Voldemort's state of being.

"What I want to know, Lord Malfoy." Harry continued. "Is if you are going to do what you did before and follow the weak excuse for a wizard which I handily defeated. Or if you would be looking to other alliances." The reveal of Harry beating Voldemort while surprising, was not enough to shake Lucius. His mental barriers had clamped down other his mind and his emotions were being carefully regulated.

Though this information did show that Harry was far more skilled and dangerous then he had first believed.

Even so, he decided that it was in his best interest to answer Harry honestly. "At one time, I believed fully in Lord Voldemort's cause. Mudbloods come into our society and try to impose their own beliefs and cultures upon us. It is disgusting and insulting. But Voldemort did not stick to solely killing Mudbloods. He killed Purebloods and cared little for existing alliances and trade agreements."

Both Harry and Morgana could see how that was a problem. It reminded Harry so much of one of the lessons Morgana taught him. A King must be aware of his subjects needs and desires, but must find a way to see those desires fulfilled while at the same time keeping them in line. Lord Voldemort had instead cared little for his followers and as a result, one of his most powerful and influential followers didn't want him to return. It showed what his methods had done to turn his own followers against him.

"Then you would be open to an alliance between our three families?" Lucius inclined his head. "I'm curious, what are your ambitions in life, Lord Malfoy?" Harry asked and while confused for a moment, Lucius eventually answered.

"To see my family prosper and grow." The truth. Despite what many believed, while lies and half-truths were the main tools of politics, honesty and the truth could be just as effective and sometimes more so if used in moderation. In times like these, only the truth would help foster some measure of trust between them and Lucius wanted that trust. He would not subject his family to the will of a man of great power again. "And if you don't mind me asking, what are your ambitions, Lord Potter."

"They are quite cliché and generic." Harry replied with a small smile on his face that could almost be taken as innocent, if it wasn't for the dangerous gleam in his eye. "I wish to create an empire that spans the entirety of the magical world."

Lucius remained silent at that declaration and instead studied both Harry and Lady a Tempest much more closely.

Harry seemed deadly serious and Lucius didn't doubt that he would try. He had a great deal of intelligence and great potential for magic which would help him greatly. And where magic failed him, his already good skills that would improve with age would help him get heat he wants.

But it was Lady Tempest's reaction that interested him more.

She was smiling.

There was nothing strange about that, Lady Tempest had the same smile on her face throughout the entire course of his visit and it hadn't changed at all. It hadn't gotten wider nor had the intent behind it changed, but there was something that had changed about it. And it made Lucius extremely nervous, yet strangely intrigued.

More so than he already was.

"An empire?" Lucius questioned as if testing the word in order to give him some more time to come to terms with what had been said. "An interesting and ambitious undertaking."

"Yes, it is." Harry agreed. "I, we would like to offer you a place amongst the new world order." Lucius could read between the lines and he found himself amused even more so. The phrasing and the underlying mean of his words told Lucius that his help was not necessarily needed. With or without his help the two would accomplish their goals and his help would only make the achieving of the goal easier. And, that meant only one option would allow Lucius and the Malfoy family to grow in power.

'Well played, well played indeed.'

"Of course, even with all the Purebloods and Half-bloods in the world would not give me the necessary manpower needed to conquer the Magical World. Therefore I will need Muggleborns as they are in great abundance. Not to mention I will need to give them equal rights to that of Purebloods." Harry admitted and Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

"And that's where the problems begin." Lucius continued already seeing where Harry was going with this. "Many of my fellow Purebloods will not like the idea of working with Muggleborns, let alone providing them with equal rights." Even now, Muggleborns did not have equal rights and were treated as second-class citizens. As a result, most returned to the Muggle world and left the Magical world behind, which was what the Purebloods wanted.

"Of course, I cannot expect the Purebloods to accept this outright without some form of compensation." With a click of Harry's fingers, a House Elf appeared with two old books in its hands. From the magic surrounding them Lucius could tell that they were only copies of the original. "These are my gifts to you."

With a wave of his hand, the books floated across the table and rested on the table in front of him. But Lucius made no move to take them and after a few moments of looking at them curiously as the House Elf disappeared.

"The first is a book on a number of ancient rituals. Magical Enhancing and Body Improvement rituals. Each of them far more effective than the modern day rituals." Lucius could definitely understand the value of this gift and was definitely impressed. Rituals in the present day were mostly banned and those that were still legal, were incredibly weakened.

"A fine gift." Lucius said gratefully. "And the second?"

Harry smirked and with a click of his finger, a dark, purple portal appeared behind him. From the swirling mass of energy out stepped a large beast, black fur that looked like blades and a body rippling with muscle. It's mouth was lined rows of jagged teeth and long sharp claws.

Lucius felt his breath hitch in and his heart freeze in terror as he looked into the glowing blood red eyes of the beast.

"A-a D-demon?!" Lucius exclaimed, his body leaping to its feet in order to put greater distance between him and the ancient powerful being. "B-but how?" Lucius questioned as the beast came to a stop out of the portal and seemed docile as Harry slowly petted it like one would to a normal house pet. "The art was lost, centuries ago!"

"Yes, to the Wizarding world the art of summoning Demons was lost. But it has been found once again." Harry looked at the Demon with a smile on its face. "The art of summoning Demons is my second gift to you. They are powerful and numerous, perfect for my growing army, but even I have to be careful with how many I summon and what type. They are simple in the way they follow the strongest, but if there is enough of them they will decide to overthrow you."

Lucius remained frozen, incapable of taking his eyes off the new docile Demonic beast as Harry stroked its jagged fur.

Seeing this, Harry sent the Demon back to where it came from and even then, it took Lucius a few more minutes to recover. "So, what do you say, Lord Malfoy? Will you help me create this new world order?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Morgana remained seated a sense of pride coursing through her body as she watched her young apprentice sit there calmly. Lucius had just left having agreed to join their cause and with it he would see to the recruitment of other Purebloods in Britain and his contacts in France.

Everything was already falling into place.

"That went well." Harry said and Morgana hummed as she gently sipped on her cup of tea. "With Lucius as our ally our plans are that much easier and closer to being accomplished."

"Hmm, that is true. I am proud of how you conducted yourself." Morgana praised and while Harry didn't beam with pride like he used to before Hogwarts – his time there had certainly made him more independent like she had hoped – he certainly seemed happier. "Though you did make a few mistakes."

He turned to her in confusion.

"Summoning the Demon was an excellent ploy to put him off-balance, but you offered too much. I imagine if it wasn't for the Demon Lucius may have been tempted to ask for more in return for his services." Morgana answered his unasked question.

"So I should had just led with the rituals." Harry deduced and Morgana nodded her head with a smile, pleased to see that he was learning from his mistakes. "And then when he would ask for more I then offer the Demons."

"Very good." Morgana praised. "Never show your hand too early."

Harry nodded his head as he turned to look out the window, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he clenched his fists tightly. He hated it when he failed and Harry vowed he would never ensure that he never would again.

 **A/N: Another chapter done and with it, Lucius has been recruited to Harry and Morgana's cause. Next chapter will be the end of the the summer break and then I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the second year. As I'm not going to go the cannon route.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions leave me a review and I'll answer it next chapter.**

 **Now, onto the questions:**

 **WearyCurmudgeon: Those are all excellent ideas and to be completely honest, I completely forgot about Liquid Luck. As for the suggestion of recreating fluid magical cores, certainly something I could consider, but something I think would be best to suit Harry only in the beginning. The more people have the knowledge of it, the more likely the chance people like Dr. Strange can as we. Now, considering in my story Strange is still limited by his core and it's shape, he's still incredibly overpowered. Now imagine what he could do with a core like Harry's.**

 **Also yes, Luna will be definitely introduced and become a loyal follower of Harry's. Whether she becomes a member of his harem is up for debate, I might go as Harry treating her like an affectionate pet instead of a friend. He doesn't really have friends, he has allies, enemies and then members of his harem.**

 **Again, yes. Harry is going to get a suit of armour, it's going to be extremely powerful, but**

 **It won't appear for a while. And you've read my mind, I actually have plans to do something similar just with a little twist, you'll see what I mean when I get to it.**

 **And thank you for the corrections, what I'm thinking of doing is going back and editing the old chapters just before I start adding new ones.**

 **Uzushiogakure: It will be a vessel, much like how a snake sheds it skin, Morgana will take her soul and magical core from her old body and put it in the Homunculus body. And yes, Harry's limits will have limits and that's because like most people, he will overstretch himself and then be forced to reevaluate his plans, he's going to have failures and one of those failures is going to cause Harry to realise he needs to limit his ambitions for a time.**

 **As for Harry being a mutant, I'm actually going to have him 'study' mutants and you can probably guess what happens next.**

 **Svenion: I know right, seems like far too much paperwork.**

 **Bladewolf101: It's got Hermione and possibly Luna and two others from Harry Potter, but the rest will be marvel. Still trying to figure out who to include in the harem so I haven't got a real concrete harem list just a few ideas on who.**


End file.
